Working Title
by NatashaPavlova
Summary: George Harrison is thrown into a whole new world when he finds out about a certain little girl names Maria. Yes, I'm writing ANOTHER George story...get over it...Working on a Title. Suggestions are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE:  
George Harrison, at the age of 17, had a girlfriend. She was called Annabelle. She had long, curly, bright red hair, green eyes and freckles. He loved her very much, but when George's band went to Hamburg, Germany they were forced to break up. Annabelle could barely live without George, so she went to see him in Hamburg. They ended up spending the night together. Neither of them thought of the consequences that could follow their actions, but they missed each other too much to care. They loved each other, but George refused to get back together for fears of being unfaithful to her. Her understood perfectly, but she heartbroken all the same.

Now, George Harrison, at the age of 21, just received a letter, one that broke his heart all over again. It was from someone George hadn't spoken to in ages. Since he was a teenager at the very least. It was from Mrs. Richards, Annabelle's mother. Of course he's received letters from Annabelle sometimes, but they were always happy and exciting. But now, all he wanted to do was sit down and cry for days. It dropped the letter on the counter and went to the phone. He was calling Brian, he needed to talk to Brian. It was more important than anything that he got a hold of his band manager. He reread the letter as the phone rang.

_Dear George,_

_ I write this letter to you because I have no other way to tell you. It would be inappropriate to call and I don't have your phone number in the first place. I would rather this be done in person, but I don't know where you are nor how to get to you. I'm writing to tell you because you need to know. I know she meant a great deal to you and though you refused to give her the love she deserved, you need to know. My daughter, Annabelle has been very sick, and I know she wrote to you often, but I'm nearly positive she never told you. But now, she's passed away, and I'm dreadfully sorry to be the one to let you know. Especially in this way. Just know that she loved you more than anyone else. She never married and she often talked about you and how much she missed you.  
This isn't all I wanted to tell you, George. There's something else. Something I know for a fact that Annabelle didn't tell you. She came home from Hamburg more heartbroken than she'd been in a long time. You broke her heart, but she soon got over it. But George, that's not what I'm trying to get to you. You are the only one Annabelle was ever with. Like I said, she never married and we tried to get her with a nice young man every now and again, but no one ever measured up to you. We found out six weeks after Annabelle got home from Hamburg that she was expecting. You have a little girl named Maria Bethany. Annabelle didn't tell you because of your career and she didn't want it to affect anything with your future. I'm telling you this now because you have the right to know, and because I don't have any idea what to do with her now that her mother's gone. She's only three years old, soon to be four in April, and she doesn't quite understand what's happened to her mother. I'm getting much too old to look after a child and I feel you're the only other option I could think of.  
Please consider taking her in. She is your child. I completely understand if you can't take her in, but I just want you to know her alternative is an orphanage or a life time of boarding schools. Either will make her miserable and I'd hate for the little thing to be miserable.  
Think it over.  
Francis Richards_

George tapped his foot and read the bit about having a little girl over and over. How could Annabelle not tell him about having a daughter? He was no doubt going to take her in. She was his child and his responsibility, and he would have taken much better care of her is Annabelle had told him. He wasn't going to let the pour little thing be sent off to an orphanage or boarding school because of him.

"Hello?" Brian asked lazily into the phone. He'd clearly had a long day and George suddenly seemed to forget how to speak, "Hello? Come on then I don't have all day!"

"Oh, uh, Brian there's something important I need to talk to you about and it's a bit shocking." George said grinning as he found a photo in the envelope the letter came in or Annabelle and a little toddler George assumed was Maria.

"What's it about George?" Brian asked with a sigh, "What have you done now?"

"Oh don't act like I'm the one causing trouble all the time," George said with a chuckle, "Just promise not to be too cross with me? It did happen a while ago and I'm only just learning about it all."

Brian sighed over the line, "Fine George, but tell me tomorrow." he said, "I've already had to deal with John today and you can imagine what that was like. Meet me in my office tomorrow morning and then we'll talk."

"Thanks a lot Brian," George said, still smiling, "See you tomorrow." George hung up the phone and looked at the letter. He couldn't believe his lovely Annabelle was gone. On a happier side he could barely believe he had a little girl.

He suddenly wished he'd gotten back in direct contact with Annabelle. He would have met Maria so much sooner, and he would have been able to see Annabelle before she-

George stopped the sad thoughts that ran through his mind, but he couldn't do it for very long. As he sat on the couch, his heart ached and he finally bursted into tears. He had a hard time controlling himself for nearly an hour. He didn't care how loud he was and he didn't care if he ever stopped. He didn't realize just how much he loved Annabelle until then, and by then she was gone forever. His head started to ache after the long period of sobbing, and at that very moment, he vowed to take care of Maria no matter what Brian said. He didn't care how it effected his carrier and he didn't care what the others thought about it.

There was a sudden knock on the door and George rubbed the tear streaks from his face and walked to the door. He pulled it open and saw his newest female interest, Pattie standing there. Her eyes got wide when she saw George and she embraced him.

"George, what's wrong?" she asked as she led him to the couch. He had no idea how to tell her so he shook his head. She saw the letter on the coffee table and picked it up. George let her read it and when she was finished, she had a look of pure anger in her eyes.

"Who's this Annabelle?" she asked angrily.

"Pattie please," George said in a small voice, "It was a long time ago and-"

"George this says that you care a great deal about her." Pattie said.

"Well she's gone now so you have nothing to worry about do you!?" George asked getting angry at her.

"Well what about this kid, Maria?" Pattie asked getting up from the couch, "What are you planning to do about her?"

"I'm planning on taking her in." George said glaring at her. She was acting like George had kept this hidden from her for months, Ï've only just found out, Pattie! It's not like I've been hiding this!"

"I never said you were!" Pattie retorted, "Why're you taking it in?"

George scowled, "She's not an 'it', Pattie! She's a child; she's my child! I plan to take her in because she deserves a home and it's my job to give her that!"

"But you didn't even know about her until now!" Pattie said, "What if you pretend you didn't see the letter and move on with your life?" George shook his head.

"No Pattie, I can't do that!" George said standing up from the couch, "She's my daughter and whether you like it or not, I loved her Mum! I always did! I can't tell you the reason behind us not being together, because I don't even know why, but Pattie I owe it to Maria to at least take care of her."

"Are you really blaming yourself for what happened to her Mother?" Pattie asked, "It's not your job to take care of some kid!"

"Again, Pattie, she's not some kid!" George said, "She's my kid! She's mine!"

"Well what if you can't give her what she needs?" Pattie asked becoming frustrated.

"I can at least try and give her the things I didn't give her Mum." George said, "Her mother wrote to me every week. I barely noticed when the letters stopped. But she never mentioned that she was sick, nor that I had a daughter."

"Well maybe she mentioned it and you just forgot." Pattie said putting her hands through her hair. George shook his head.

"No, I wouldn't forget something like that." he said seriously, "Why're you trying to keep me from Maria?" He looked at Pattie with an equally as serious expression.

"I'm not," she said shrugging, "I just-"

"Pattie, I think it's time you went home." George said. Pattie shook her head, "Pattie, I just found out the only girl I ever really loved is gone, and now I have to figure out what to do with the child that she had! I need to think, and you trying to talk me out of taking in my own daughter!" Pattie had tears in her eyes as she walked toward the door.

"Think about what you just said George," she said quickly, "The only girl you ever loved? What about me?" George shook his head and turned away from her. He was slightly startled by the slamming of his front door, but he didn't care. He was tired from yelling and crying.

* * *

"How do you know this child's yours?" Brian asked rubbing his brow seriously. George pulled the photo out of his pocket and showed it to Brian. It was obvious the toddler was his. Brian nodded and took in a deep breath, "And I'm guessing there's nothing I can say to convince you not to take her?" George nodded and waited for Brian's final verdict. After a long time of silence George shuffled on his feet and scratched his head.

"Brian, I know you don't want us to have anything like that with what we're doing, but I can't leave her, knowing it was me that left her all alone. I already did that once to her Mum, and I know I hurt her more than I intended to. Brian please, She needs me, and I think maybe. . .I think maybe I need her too."

Brian nodded, "OK, George." Brian said, "But don't be expecting me to look after her when you've got to get work done. I'm counting on you to take full responsibility for her." George nodded and grinned happily. He left Brian's office after that and ran to write Annabelle's mother a letter.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO:  
It had been a week since George got the letter about Annabelle and Maria. He'd spent all the week getting little Maria's room ready and trying to find a way to tell John, Paul, and Ringo. He had to go pick up Maria in an hour and he still hadn't told them. He knew they should know, but every time he tried to tell them John changed the subject or Paul remembered a song he wrote. Finally as they finished up their recording session, George got up and put his guitar away. He took a deep breath and stood in front of his bandmates.

"Fellas," he said, "I have to tell you something." He looked at his feet and took another breath.

"Well we're listening Georgie," Paul said, "Go ahead then." George nodded.

"First I need you to understand that I've tried several times to tell you guys, but I always got cut off," George started. The three men in front of him nodded, "Well do you remember Annabelle?"

Ringo shook his head, but the other two nodded, "You mean you're old girlfriend from when you were seventeen?" Paul asked. George nodded.

"You're first shag you mean?" John smirked. George rolled his eyes.

"She wasn't just my first shag," he said, "Anyway, she was really sick for a while and I got a letter from her mother saying she- well saying that she didn't make it, if you know what I mean, but the thing I'm trying to tell you fellas is that on the night we had in Hamburg I may have uh, I- well I-"

"You knocked her up," John said cocking an amused eyebrow. George nodded and looked at his friends.

"Yes, anyway, since Annabelle's gone, there's no one to take care of her daughter, my daughter, so I've decided to take her in." George said slowly. John, Paul, and Ringo looked at him for a long time without saying anything, "You guys gonna say anything?"

"When's she coming?" Ringo asked grinning. George was rather relieved at their response.

"I'm going to get her in about an hour," George said watching each of them carefully.

"What does Pattie think about it?" Paul asked.

"Uh, well I think she's mad at me." George said with a sigh, "I don't think she likes the idea of possibly taking care of someone else's child."

"Well would you?" John asked. George shrugged, "Besides, it's your kid, not just Annabelle's. It's not The kid's fault her mum died."

George agreed, "Exactly, her name's Maria by the way. Maria Bethany Harrison." he said, "Well Richards is what Annabelle's last name was, but she called Maria Harrison." Paul grinned and nodded.

"George," Brian said walking into the room, "Shouldn't you be going about now?" George nodded and smiled as he grabbed his coat and waved goodbye to his mates and left.

* * *

George waited at the train station for Maria and he was nervous. More nervous than he'd ever been in his life. What if Maria didn't like him and would rather be sent away to Boarding schools and to an orphanage? He nervously tapped his feet and he playing with the hem of his jacket while he waited.

When the train whistles and he got up off the bench to look for Maria and Mrs. Richards. George started to pace while he looked, when he stopped he found Mrs. Richards walking toward him with a little girl walking behind her holding her hand. George smiled and walked up to them. He hugged Mrs. Richards and said hello to her.

"George, it's so nice to see you." she said smiling. George always liked her and she seemed fond of him, but he was sure she held some resentment for what he did to Annabelle.

"You too," he said, "I'm really nervous here, so um." He smiled and Mrs. Richards gently tugged little Maria forward. George smiled at her. In the photo he'd received she'd have dark brown hair and now he hair had become lighter and more of a red color. George was shocked by how much she looked like Annabelle. He crouched down in front of her and he held out his hands.

"Maria, darling," Mrs. Richards said, "Do remember when your mummy told you about your Daddy?" Maria nodded and stared at George silently, "Well this is him love, and you remember what I told you?"

"That I was going to live with my Daddy, and that you'd see me in a few months." she said in a small gentle voice that for some reason amazed George. Mrs. Richards nodded and smiled down at her, "You're my Daddy?"

George smiled and nodded, "I am, are you alright with that?" Maria nodded and she took his hands, "Do you want to come to see where you're gonna live?" Maria looked at him for a second before she nodded and he nodded. He stood up and she held his hand tight, so not to get lost in the large crowds. George picked up Maria's luggage and the rest of her things before they said goodbye to Mrs. Richards and they went outside to the car. George helped her get in the backseat of his car before he got into the driver's seat and drove toward his house. Along the way, he looked back at her every now and then to make sure she was alright. She was so quiet and George wondered if it was just because she was going through a bit of trauma and it'll wear off or if she's always that quiet. Every time he looked at her she was looking out the window curiously. He heard her gasp when they passed the big zoo and then again when we passed the giant toy shop with the toy train in the front window running. I smiled and thought maybe we would go there in a day or two.

I drove on and in about a half hour we were home. I got out of the car and opened the door for Maria before I offered her my hand again. She looked at it and sighed and took it. We walked up the front steps and into the little flat. Maira let go of my hand and started to walk around the flat and I kept an eye on her. She seemed so sad, and I was trying to come up with a way to cheer her up.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" she asked curiously as she leaned back against the wall. She was looking at her feet like she was embarrassed to talk. I walked up to her and I sat in the floor in front of her.

"I can show you, Maria." George said gently. She looked up at the sound of her name, "But I want you to know that if you don't like being here you don't have to stay here if you don't want to." She nodded and suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. He smiled and hugged her back.

"You're my real Daddy?" She whispered it as a question and George chuckled. He nodded and pulled her back. He noticed she had freckles like Annabelle, but her eyes were brown like his.

"Yes I'm your really Daddy," he said smiling brightly at her, "And I love you."

"Did you know my Mummy?" she asked. George grinned at the innocence of her question, "And I love you too." George heart melted a little.

"Yes I knew your Mummy. I loved your mummy." he said quietly. He found it very hard to talk about, eve with the little girl standing before him.

"I loved my Mummy too." she said, "I miss her."

"I do too," George said. It came out as a near whisper.

"My Mummy told me that you used to give her hugs and kisses and that all the hugs and kisses she gave me were from you." Maria said scratching her cheek and then she sniffled. George smiled and nodded.

"Well I think that sounds about right." he said, "But now, I can give you all the hugs and kisses myself." Maria smiled at him for the first time since she'd been with him.

"When can I go to sleep?" She asked timidly. George looked at his watch and saw it was nearly eight o'clock. He sighed.

"Aren't you hungry, love?" he asked. Maria shook her head.

"I ate supper with Grandma," she said. George nodded and held out his hand to her. She stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled and lifted her up off the floor. She put her head on his shoulder and sighed as he took her to her new bedroom.

He set her on the bed and they looked at each other. George looked around in her luggage for pajamas for her, but he didn't find any. When he looked back at her she shrugged and George shrugged back.

"You alright like that?" George asked moving back over to the bed. Maria only shrugged again. George tucked her in bed and he kissed her forehead. He smiled at her and she only looked at him, "Goodnight, Maria." She sighed and George sighed back, but only because he wanted her to talk to him some more.

George left the side of the bed and started to leave the room. Maria gasped and sat up.

"Wait!" she said loudly. George turned around quickly and looked at the little girl, who startled him slightly.

"What?" He asked quickly, "What's wrong?" She looked at him blankly for a second before she got up and wrapped her arms around his legs. He frowned slightly and he crouched down in front of her.

"Don't leave." She whispered as she looked at her feet. George gently put his hands on her shoulders and she looked up at him.

"I can't stay in here with you, Maria," he said. She gave him the saddest look he'd ever seen, "But, I might have something that'll help OK?" She nodded and he scooped her up. He put her back on the bed.

"I'll be right back." he said. Maria nodded and George went into his bedroom. He dug around in his closet looking for the box of things fans sent him for his birthday. He grinned when he found two stuffed animals. One was a tough teddy bear, and he figured that wouldn't be any fun to sleep with. The other was a floppy bunny rabbit with a bow tie. He took that one into Maria's room and grinned as he handed it to her.

"This is um..." he didn't have a name for the rabbit in his hand, "His name's uh- well you can name it if you like, but he's your new Bunny Rabbit." Maria nodded and to took the stuffed toy from him. She looked at it for a second.

"What's he supposed to do?" she asked staring at it and fingering it's bow tie. George thought about this as he knelt down in the floor by the bed.

"Well, he's here to make bad dreams go away and he's here for you to cuddle, and he's here to keep you company whenever you feel lonely." George said. He thought that was a pretty good use for a stuffed Rabbit. Maria nodded and she placed the bunny next to her, "Now, it's time to go to sleep, OK? I'll come and check on you a little later." Maria nodded and he kissed her cheek before he got up and left her room, closing the door about halfway as he left.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE:  
As George sat on the couch in the living room he played his guitar quietly, so not to wake up Maria. He still could barely believe that he had a daughter. She was absolutely perfect, and she was the cutest little thing George had ever seen. He smiled to himself as someone knocked on the door. He sighed, already knowing it was Pattie. She was the only one who showed up this late, and she still had a bone to pick with him.

He opened the door and put on a fake smile as Pattie invited herself into his house.

"George, I'm here to tell you that you're going to make the biggest mistake of your life taking in this little kid." She said a little louder than George liked. He winced slightly and shook his head.

"Pattie you aren't changing my mind," George said, "And anyway you're already too late."

"You already said you were taking her I know, but you can still change your mind," Pattie said crossing her arms over her chest. George shook his head.

"No, I've already got her." George said rolling his eyes.

"What!?" Pattie yelled. George shushed her and glanced down the hall toward Maria's bedroom, "Oh, right George, just take in a little girl without even thinking it over!"

"Pattie please be quiet." George said in a calm voice, "She's trying to sleep." Pattie glared at him.

"George, you're making the worst mistake-"

"It's not your decision!" George said becoming a bit frustrated, "She's my daughter, and I chose to take her in! It's not you place to tell me whether you think it's a good idea or not."

"But George," Pattie groaned, "if you keep her what's gonna happen to your career? What's gonna happen to me?"

"I'm working it out!" George said, "As for you, it's your choice whether you stay or not."

Pattie rolled her eyes, "George you're acting like a seven year old who just brought home a stray!" Pattie said getting louder. George gritted his teeth, "You can't keep her!"

George was about to retort when a sniffle interrupted him. He turned and saw Maria looked between him and Pattie. She looked a tad upset. When she made eye contact with George she ran to him and he picked her up. She looked at him and she hugged his neck.

"You don't want me anymore?" she asked, sounding near crying. George shook his head.

"No, Maria of course I do!" he said quickly.

"Are you gonna send me away?" she asked. George's heart was breaking.

"No!" he said trying to reassure the little girl, "I'm never gonna send you away!" He hugged her again and she clutched onto his shirt tightly. She placed her head on his shoulder and he cuddled her for a minute before Pattie cleared her throat.

"Uh, Maria there's somebody I want you to meet." George said. Maria didn't sit up, but George turned so she could see Pattie, "This is Pattie, she's a friend of mine."

"She wants to send me away," Maria said in a whisper. Pattie didn't say anything she just glared at George. George felt she was being very unreasonable. George didn't say anything to deny what Maria said, nor did he confirm it.

"Maria, darling, you need to go back to bed," George said gently. Maria nodded and George set her down on the floor, "Do you want me to come with you?"

Maria sighed and shook her head, "I can do it." she said in a small voice.

George nodded, "I'll come and check on you in a minute." he said as she walked down the hall back to her room. When George was sure she was in bed he turned to Pattie who spoke before he could.

"She can't stay." She said seriously, "You have to send her back."

"Pattie I can't" George said with a groan, "I just told her I wouldn't! Not that I would in the first place. She's staying, and if you don't like it you can leave." George pointed to the door and Pattie took a deep breath.

"This is a mistake George," she said, and then she was gone. George took a deep breath and looked down the hall. He was suddenly exhausted. He went to his room and changed out of his Beatles shirt and pants and put on a t shirt and pajama pants. He ruffled his hair before he went to check on Maria. She was lying on her back and playing with the bunny. When George pushed the door open a little more Maria looked over and gave a small smile.

"You alright?" he asked walking into the room. She nodded and he sat down on the edge of her bed.

"I named him Petie." Maria said suddenly. George frown and she held up the bunny. He chuckled and took the bunny from her.

"That's nice," he said. He handed it back to her and she grinned, "Well I think I'm going to go to bed now. You go to sleep too OK?" Maria nodded and George pulled the blankets up around her. He kissed her forehead and she sighed.

"Goodnight," she said quietly. George nodded and got up.

"Goodnight, Maria." George said quietly, "I'll see you in the morning, OK?" She nodded and turned onto her side, clutching Petie to her chest. George walked out of the bedroom and into his own.

He flopped onto his bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

When George woke up the next morning he put on some clothes and he walked into Maria's room. She was still asleep. Petie was on his head propped up by a pillow and Maria was turned on her side with the blankets kicked half-way off of her. George chuckled and decided to let her sleep a little longer. He walked into the kitchen and started on breakfast. He dug around in the cabinets and found a box of pancake mix. It had rather simple directions so he figured he'd give it a shot. He found some blueberries in the fridge and added them to it, hoping it would taste good. When he was finished making them he set them on a plate. He was getting ready to check on Maria when he heard sniffles and a light sob. He frowned and went down the hall to Maria's room. He was surprised when he found her sitting up in the bed with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Hey, Maria, darling what's wrong?" he came in and sat on her bed. She crawled over to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I miss mummy and I want to go home!" she sobbed. George sighed and realized this was going to be a bit harder than he was starting to believe.

"I know you miss mummy," he said gently, "But are you sure you want to go home?" Maria looked up at him and she sniffled.

"Do you miss mummy too?" she asked. George nodded and he kissed her forehead.

"I do," he said, "But what do you miss about Mummy? What was Mummy's job?"

"Mummy's job is to give me kisses and hugs and to make me feel better when I'm sad and to make me smile." Maria said looking at George longingly.

"OK, well then, what's my job? What's Daddy's job, do you know?" George asked raising his eyebrows at her. She shook her head, "A daddy's job is to do everything Mummy does, but he does it a bit differently. He takes you places to make you happy and he tickles you and says funny things to make you feel better." George smiled at her, but she was still rather unhappy. He wiped her face and sighed.

"But since mummy's not here," he said getting up from the bed and carrying her into the kitchen, "I have to do both. I'll give you hugs." he hugged her tight and she sighed, "And I'll give you kisses." He kissed her all over her face and she scrunched up her nose, "And I'll tickle you just to make you laugh." He tickled her tummy and she shrieked with sudden laughter. George giggled and set her down.

"But!" he said suddenly pointing at her, "Some Daddies can made yummy breakfasts! What would you like to eat?"

"I like blueberries." she said nodding. George grinned.

"Well I've got something much better." he said putting a plate in front of her, "I have blueberry pancakes!" Maria smiled at him and he handed her a fork.

"Do you have whipped cream?" she asked hopefully. George nodded.

"Of course! You can't eat blueberry pancakes without whipped cream!" He got out a bowl and put some whipped cream in it before he sat down at the table. "I also have some extra blueberries just for you." he set down the rest of the blueberries and she grinned.

They ate their pancakes and George was beyond relieved they tasted good. He wasn't much of a cook. Maria ate every bit of her pancakes and then she ate some blueberries by themselves. George frowned and shook his head at her. He picked up and blueberry and dipped it in the whipped cream. She grinned and did the same, getting whipped cream on her nose. George giggled and wiped it off with his thumb.

Once most of the whipped cream was gone, Maria was trying to get it on the blueberries and failing. George stopped her and told her to wipe her hands off. She had the stuff everywhere.

"Watch this, love," he said. He took a small handful of blueberries and he put them in the bowl with the leftover whipped cream and then he stirred them around, "Now use your fork and eat them like that." Maria nodded and picked up the bowl.

While she finished eating, George went to brush his teeth. When he came back Maria wasn't in the kitchen anymore. He frowned and started to panic a little.

"Maria, love where'd you go?" he called looking around the house.

"I'm in here!" she called from her bedroom. George took a breath of relief and walked into her room to see her pulling on some clean clothes.

"Well then," he said, "Do you want to come somewhere with me?" Maria's eye lit up and she nodded. She walked up to him and he held out his hand to her. She took it and skipped along next to him as he walked out to the car.

"Where're we going, Daddy?" She asked from the back seat of the car. George grinned. That was the first time he'd called him that.

"We're going to where I work." he said glancing back at her.

"Oh," she said. She was very quiet after that, and she looked out the window like she did on the first car ride they had together.

When they got to the studio, George opened his door and started to get out, but Maria had climbed up to the front and into his lap.

"Are there people here?" she asked. George frowned a little.

"There are people here," he said nodding, "But you don't have to mess with any of them. Only three or four." Maria nodded and she clutched onto his shoulder as he got out of the car. He carried her inside and she put her head on his shoulder when she noticed all the looks she was getting from being with George. He realized she was trying to hide from them.

When they got into the room he was supposed to meet John, Paul, and Ringo in, he tried to get Maria out of her hiding place. The other three Beatles didn't notice him until Maria whimpered and shook her head. George looked at his bandmates and they got up and walked over to him.

"Hello Georgie," Paul said, "Is this her?" Maria held onto him tighter and George sighed.

"Yeah, but she's shy." he said swatting at them, "Back up a little." No one moved and Maria whimpered again.

George sighed and moved away from his bandmates as Brian came in. He seemed about ready to demand they start working, but stopped himself when he saw George trying to get Maria to let go of him.

"Maria, darling you have to let go so I can work." he said with a light chuckle. She shook her head and tightened her grip even more around his neck, "You'll be alright, I promise!" When she didn't budge George sighed and Brian came up.

"Hello there," Brian said giving George look that told him this wouldn't be happening again, "My name's Brian." Maria pulled back enough to peak a look at Brian.

"I'm Maria." she said with a sniffle.

"Well Mariam would you like to come with me so you can watch your Daddy play some music?" he asked holding out his hand. Maria shook her head and went back to hiding. George sighed and took her out of the room so he could talk to her.

"Maria, darling," he said as he sat down in the floor. She sat in his lap and cuddled him, "I have to work now."

"But all the people," Maria said worriedly.

"Aw they won't hurt you!" George said, "Brian's nice, and the other three are my friends." Maria didn't look too convinced but she nodded anyway.

"OK," she said with a sigh. George held his arms out to her and she hugged him again, "I love you Daddy." George giggled and he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too Maria." he said. He ruffled her hair and she smiled at him. He stood up and she grabbed his hand as they walked back into the room. John and Paul and Ringo all crowded around her and she instantly started to cry.

George sighed, "Will you three knock it off?" he asked picking up Maria again. John didn't back up, but Paul and Ringo did looking rather sheepish as they did so, "It's alright Maria." George said. Maria sniffled and sat up from his shoulder. She looked at John silently and he looked back without talking. They seemed to be having a silent conversation because John held out his hands to her and she reached for him. George cocked an eyebrow as John took her and held her. She didn't talk to him she just let him hold her.

George got his guitar ready while John distracted Maria. When he was ready he nodded to John and he set Maria on the floor before he strapped on his own guitar. Paul was ready and Ringo sat down at his drum kit. Paul was about to count off when George noticed that Maria was standing right next to Ringo and his drums. He rushed over to her and he moved her across the room quickly before Ringo could frighten her when he started to play. Paul looked at him funny and he smiled.

"OK, you can go now." he said. Ringo chuckled, knowing why George was worried. They started their first song and George kept an eye on Maria as she looked around the room. He wasn't worried about her being loud, he was worried about her getting hurt or breaking something.

Once they finished up a few songs they stopped to talk over what they were gonna play on their next gig when they were all startled by the sound of the piano. George looked up from his guitar and saw Maria pressing down on the keys one by one, grinning at every new sound that came out. George watched her as Paul got up and slid onto the bench next to her. He started to play some notes with her. George saw Maria smiling as Paul started to play a song and she tried to play with him. When Paul stopped he smiled at Maria and she giggled.

"What's your name?" she asked blushing shyly. Paul chuckled and pulled her into his lap.

"My name's Paul," he said, "What's your name love?"

"Maria." she said. She seemed to lose her nerve then because she climbed out of Paul's lap and ran over to George. George laughed and pulled her into his lap. Paul came back over and sat down in a chair next to John. She turned and wrapped her arms around George's neck. He smiled at her and he kissed the tip of her nose. She scrunched up her nose and sighed as she buried her face in the collar of his shirt. George looked at John and Paul and saw them smirking.

"She's already got him wrapped around her little finger," Ringo teased. George grinned obnoxiously at them as Maria sniffled and cuddled him.

He suddenly realized she'd been sniffling a lot and wondered if she was coming down with something.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR:  
George fixed his guitar in his lap as he and the others got back to work. Maria refused to get up, so she sat in his lap behind his guitar. She fit quite well there. Every now and then She'd sniffle and George worried about it showing up on the tapes, but it didn't. Or if it did no one could hear it. It was late in the afternoon when they finally finished their work and George realized as his stomach growled loudly. Maria made a face at him and he made one back at her as he stood up. He set her on the floor and she stood there while he put his guitar away.

"George," John said walking up, "Uh Cyn said she wanted you and Maria to come over for dinner tonight." George smiled and nodded, since he had no idea what he was planning to feed Maria for dinner.

"Yeah sure, John." George said closing up his guitar case. He set it in the corner until he needed it again. He looked around for Maria and saw her sitting in a chair chit chatting with Ringo. George smiled to himself and walked over.

"Hey, Maria how do you feel about going to Johnny's to eat?" he asked her. She reached her arms out to him and he picked her up. She nodded and sighed as she put her head on his shoulder. He wondered if she was feeling alright as John walked up.

"So you are coming?" he asked. George nodded and John left. Paul went behind him and then Ringo. They all said goodbye to Maria before they left. George was glad they all liked her, but he could tell she didn't really like them all too much.

George walked out to the car, carrying Maria and putting her in the backseat, before he got in and started to Drive to John and Cynthia's. He was aware that Maria looked like she was about to fall asleep, but she needed to eat before she went to bed. It just then accured to George that they didn't have anything for lunch. He glanced back at her as they neared John's house and he saw her eyes flutter closed and back open again. She was exhausted, and George hated to keep her up, but she needed food. She was looking a bit pale and it worried George a little.

As he got out of the car at John's house he looked back at Maria. She was half asleep. He got out and walked around to get her. He opened the door and she sniffled as he reached in and picked her up.

"You alright, darling?" he asked, trying to cover his slight worry. She only sniffled again as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He sighed and walked up the front steps and went inside John's house.

"Hello?" he called as he walked in. He adjusted Maria so that he was more on his hip as he walked into the living room. John was sitting on the couch with his slightly new little boy Julian. He was nearly a year old.

"Oh George, hello." John said smiling. Cynthia walked in with an excited grin. She'd known Annabelle and she was one of the reasons she and George got along so well.

"Oh, is that her, George?" she asked walking up. George nodded and smiled a small smile.

"She's a bit sleepy right now." he said gently. Cynthia nodded and tried to look at the little girl.

"I was so devastated when John told me about Annabelle. I'm so sorry for you George." she said giving him a sympathetic look. He nodded, "and I hope you don't hate me too much, but I did know about little Maria. Annabelle made me swear not to tell though."

"Well it only makes sense you knew." George said giggling, "You were practically her best friend." He set down Maria on the couch and she whimpered. He frowned at her and Cynthia motioned for him to come to the kitchen silently. He nodded and John waved him on, as if to say he had his eye on Maria.

"Is she alright?" George asked suddenly. He found he more worried than he thought, "I mean she's been sniffling most of the day and she's got a bit pale." Cynthia's eyes got wide and she blinked at him.

"Oh wow," she said, "I thought you didn't notice. Um, I don't really know. That's what I was gonna ask. How long has she been this way?"

"Well I noticed her sniffles earlier today, and I noticed she'd gotten a bit peaky on the way over." he said, "And I kind of forgot about lunch too." he added the last bit sheepishly.

"OK, then it could be that she hasn't eaten," Cynthia said nodding as she finished up dinner, "But make sure you keep an eye on her." George nodded and jumped a bit when Maria came running into the room to him with a yelp. She wrapped her arms around his legs and started to cry. George looked a Cynthia apologetically before he picked her up.

"What's the matter, my little girl?" he asked quietly, hoping Cynthia didn't hear, and if she did that she wouldn't tease him too much.

"I couldn't find you." Maria whimpered. George wrapped his arms tighter around her and he cuddled her.

"I wouldn't just leave you, love." he whispered to her, "But tell me this, are you feeling OK?" He set her down on the counter and he cocked an eyebrow at her. She had her hands resting on his forearms.

"My throat hurts." she said, "And my nose is running." George nodded and took a breath as he glanced at Cynthia.

"Anything else?" he asked seriously. Maria nodded.

"My head aches and so does my tummy." she said scratching her head, "And I want to go to sleep."

George nodded and he picked her back up, "I know you do, but you have to eat something first. We didn't have lunch remember?" She nodded and sighed as she put her head on his shoulder. George liked when she did that. He kissed the side of her head and watched her as she closed her eyes and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

After they ate dinner, George was talking to John on the couch while Cynthia cleaned up the kitchen. Maria was sitting in an armchair curled up, and George noticed she was shivering as Cynthia walked in. He was about to get up when she walked over and felt her forehead. She sighed and shook her head to herself. George felt his hear beat quicken.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. John gave him a funny look, but George ignored him.

"She's running a fever, Geo," she said scooping up the little girl. She whimpered and tried to get away from the strange woman holding her. George got up and took her, and Maria relaxed a bit. George could feel her shivering and he wrapped his arms tighter around her, trying to warm her up.

"Daddy, when can we go home?" she asked in a small hoarse voice. George kissed the top of her head.

"We can go whenever you want to, love." he said gently. She nodded and sniffled. Cynthia left the room then and John handed him a blanket for Maria. George wrapped it around her as Cynthia came back with some children's medicine. George took it as she explained what to do.

"Only give it to her when you get home. It'll help her sleep. If she's still running a fever then give it to her when she wakes up. Keep her in bed and covered up no matter how much she complains about being too hot." She said. George nodded and looked to John.

"I don't think I'll be coming in tomorrow," John nodded and George started to leave. As he walked out the door he handed the blanket back to John, who shook his head.

"Maria needs it and I think it belongs to your mum anyway." he said grinning. George looked at the blanket and suddenly remembered the blanket from his childhood.

"How on earth did you manage to get it?" George asked. John shrugged and shook his head. He waved goodbye and George walked out to the car. He put Maria in the back seat and covered her up with the blanket before he got in and drove home.

* * *

"C'mon Maria Darling," George pleaded offering her some medicine, "Cynthia says it'll make you feel better."

Maria shook her head and she kept her mouth clamped shut, "What if she just told you that so you'd give it to me? What if it's not really medicine?" her voice was scratchy and dry. George sighed and shook his head.

"It'll help you sleep love," he said seriously, "Please?" Maria shook her head again and George huffed. He rubbed his eyes and went over all the things Cynthia told him. Nowhere in those instructions did she say what to do if Maria refused to take it.

"I'll only take it if I can sleep in your room with you." Maria said suddenly. George looked up hopefully. He'd take it if she'd take the medicine. He nodded and offered her the little cup filled about half way with the red syrupy liquid. She took a deep breath and gulped it down, making a nasty face after she swallowed. George grinned and he picked her up. He took her into his room and he set her on the bed. She crawled under the covers and made a face. He figured out that she wasn't comfortable in the clothes she was wearing. He then dug around in his clothes and pulled out a green t shirt. He walked over to her and motioned for her to come closer to him. He helped her get out of her worn out clothes and into the t shirt that was like an extra long dress on her. After she was dressed, George expected her to crawl under the covers and go to sleep, but instead she stayed in his lap and looked at him.

"Aren't you sleepy?" he asked as she yawned. He kissed her forehead and set her down on the bed so he could change into pajamas. He climbed into bed and Maria stared at him as he turned on his side and pulled the blankets tighter around him, "You gonna come over here and snuggle with me or am I just going to sleep?" he asked teasingly. He closed his eyes and heard her giggle before she climbed under the covers and cuddled into him. He slid his arms tight around her and he took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"I love you so much, my little Maria." he whispered. She yawned again and nuzzled into him.

"I love you too..." she mumbled as she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

George woke up in the middle of the night to a loud clatter. He sat up and looked for Maria, but started to panic when she wasn't in his bed anymore. He jumped out of bed and ran out of his room. He looked around the hall and saw that Maria's bedroom door was half open. He took in a sharp breath when he heard a sniffle from inside. He walked toward the door and slowly walked inside. He saw Maria's suitcase in the middle of the floor and some clothes all over the floor. He saw Maria in the bed with her head under the covers while she seemed to look for something.

"Maria?" George asked in a whisper. She poked her head out of the blanket and she looked at him, "What're you doing?" He walked in and stood next to the bed.

"I was looking for Petie." she whispered. George frowned slightly and picked up the blankets. He shook them and then Petie fell out of it. Maria grabbed him and hopped down from the bed. She walked out of the room and George followed her until she stopped in the middle of the hall. She turned around and looked at him.

"Are you OK, Daddy?" she asked, registering the look on his face. He gave a small chuckle and he nodded.

"You just scared me a little," he said. She nodded and suddenly started to cough. It sounded terrible, and George picked her up and brought her to the kitchen for a cup of water. She drank it while she sat on the counter. George leaned against the sink and watched her, "You OK?" She nodded and handed him the cup. He looked at the clock on the wall a read 4:30 a.m. Maria sniffled and George moved over to her. He lifted her off the counter and put her on the floor. George sighed as started to walk back to bed, but something made him stop when Maria grabbed his hand. He looked at her and he crouched down in front of her. They looked at each other for a second before George took both her hands and sighed.

"Daddy," Maria whispered, "I'm not sleepy." He smiled and pulled her into him. He hugged her for a long time and she stood there and let him.

"Are you sure?" he asked finally, "You really should get some more sleep."

"Can we watch TV?" she asked. George laughed lightly and lifted her up and carried her into the living room. He sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. He found a channel with cartoons playing and he pulled a blanket over them. Maria held onto Petie as she watched TV, and George went back to sleep.

George woke up again by the phone ringing. Maria was asleep and he tried not to wake her up as he reached for the loud phone.

"Hello?" he asked rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"George?" It was Pattie. George tried not to groan.

"Hey Pattie," he said trying to sound pleasant, "What is it?"

"Look I know it's early, but could we talk?" she asked.

"I don't know," George sighed, "What about?"

"About Maria." Pattie said, "Just meet me at the usual cafe?"

"No, Pattie I can't," George said, "Maria's sick and I don't want to talk about it anymore." He glanced at the little girl lying next to him.

"But George I just-"

"No, Pattie I'm not talking about it anymore." George said before he hung up the phone and took an aggravated breath. He got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. He started to make breakfast and he didn't realize he was being loud until Maria came in with a slightly frightened expression.

"Daddy?" She asked frowning. George whipped around.

"What?" he spat out a bit harsher than he intended. Maria's expression changed in a instant and she looked close to crying. He gasped and set down the bowl and spoon he was holding and he rushed over to her, "Oh Maria, I didn't mean that." he said quickly, "I'm sorry, love." Maria yelped when her feet came up off the ground when he lifted her up, and George held her a bit tighter.

He set her down on the counter and she crossed her legs as she sat there watching him, "What're we having for breakfast?" she asked in a shaky voice. George could tell her hurt her a bit with his reaction to her.

"Uh, we're having oatmeal." he said nodding. Maria nodded and sighed.

"Can I put cinnamonon in mine?" she asked. George laughed at her mispronunciation and nodded.

"If you like," he said fixing a bowl for her. He let her put her cinnamon in her oatmeal and they ate right there at the counter instead of at the table, "How're you feeling, love?" He put his hand on her forehead and was relieved she didn't have a fever.

"My throat hurts." she said before she sniffled.

"And you still have a runny nose." he picked up and napkin and made her blow her nose. She finished eating and George made her lie down for a little longer while he cleaned up the kitchen and straightened up around the house. He wasn't usually one to keep messes around.

By lunchtime the house was mostly clean and Maria was dying to get out of bed. George was trying to think of something to make for lunch when there was a knock on the door. George was walking to the door when Maria ran past him and got there first. She opened the door as George got there. He scooped her up and gave her a look that made her look a bit sheepish.

"George!" Cynthia said giving him a look, "She's supposed to be in bed!"

George sighed and her inside along with Maureen and to a lesser extent Pattie, "She was in bed." he said seriously, "She got up because you knocked on the door."

He gave her another looked and Maria bit her lip. He set her on the couch and she smiled at Cynthia, even though the night before she didn't seem to take any liking to her. When Maria saw Pattie she scowled, and Maureen giggled.

"Looks like she's got a problem with Daddy's girl." she said. George chuckled and ruffled Maria's hair before he left to finish up what he was doing.

"Oh hey George I brought you and Maria some chicken noodle soup." Maureen said, "Cyn told me she was sick and it gave me a reason to come over and meet her." George smiled and nodded as he took the warm container of soup.

"Thanks Mo." he said getting out a small bowl so Maria could go ahead and eat something.

"Daddy!" Maria called.

"Yes, Maria!" he called back as he got out a spoon and started to put some soup in a bowl.

"I'm hungry!" she called back. He laughed and shook his head at her.

"I'm working on it, love!" he called to her. He heard her cheer and then he heard Cynthia laugh. He put her bowl of soup on the table and then he went to the living room.

"It's on the table," he said clapping his hands and offering to pick her up. She reached out to him and he picked her up and swung her around, making her laugh. He set her down at the table and he grinned at her.

"Maureen made this for you," he said pointing to Maureen as she sat across from Maria at the table. Maria smiled at her, "She's Ringo's Girlfriend." Maureen rolled her eyes at George as the phone rang in the living room. He sighed.

"I'll be right back love," he said ruffling Maria's red hair before he went into the living room. He picked up the phone and found he was talking to Ringo.

"Is Mo there?" he asked. George chuckled.

"Yep, she brought Maria soup." George responded, "You want to come over too? Pattie and Cynthia are here too."

"Yeah I guess, I'll bring John and Paul too." he said teasingly.

"Do what you like," George said, "I don't mind, just as long as I'm not left here with awkwardness." Ringo knew that George meant Pattie and he laughed.

"Alright, Geo," Ringo said, George could practically hear his eye roll, "I'll see you."

George hung up the phone as Maria came into the room, "I'm finished," she said smiling at George. He nodded.

"That was fast," Cynthia said as Maria crawled up on the couch next to her.

"Of course it was," Pattie said rolling her eyes, "She's George's child. The man who eats, remember?" George looked at her with a cocked eyebrow and Maria made a face at her before curling up against Cynthia. She pulled the extra large shirt she was wearing over her legs and Cynthia put her arm around her. George went back to the kitchen and talked to Maureen for a little bit as she helped him put things away. After about twenty minutes the doorbell rang and Pattie got up and answered the door before George had the chance. It was only Ringo, John and Paul. Maureen told George she'd finish up the kitchen and to go and talk to the boys. George thanked her as he dried his hands.

He went to the living room and found that Jane, Paul's girlfriend had joined them. There were a lot of people in his house, and he could tell Maria didn't like it because as soon as he entered the room she whimpered and ran over to him. He looked at all the people in his living room apologetically as he picked her up and she clamped her arms around his neck tightly. John smirked at him and George sighed.

"Aw, George ignore John," Jane said waving her hand at him, "It's sweet." George felt his cheek flush and John and Paul laughed at him. George rolled his eyes and walked over to the couch. He sat down and Maria sat up and looked at the people next to him. On his left was John and on George's right was Pattie. Maria stuck her tongue out at Pattie before she put her head on George's shoulder, facing away from her. George nearly laughed, but he kept it back as Pattie crossed her arms and pouted. George felt a little bad for the way Maria was treating her, but he thought Pattie deserved her disliking. Pattie did want to send her off anyway. Anyway, he still felt bad, so he put his arm around Pattie's shoulders, but he didn't look at her. Maria sat up and gaped at him for it. George cocked an eyebrow at her and she made a face at Pattie before she kissed George on the mouth and snuggled him. Paul and John couldn't hold it in any longer. They started to laugh and Cynthia giggled.

"Looks like Pattie's got some new competition." Ringo mumbled, earning a glare from the blond model.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE:  
Later in the day, George was having trouble with doing most anything because Maria was hanging on him. When he wasn't holding her in in his lap, she was holding his hand. She was becoming a tad cranky too, and it was starting to get at George's nerves.

He reached the end of his rope when he got up from the couch to use the bathroom and Maria followed him. He made a face at her and shook his head, "You can't come in here with me," he said trying to shut the door, but Maria started to cry at the top of her lungs and Pattie came running down the hall to see what was going on.

"Can you take her in the living room please?" George asked. Pattie nodded and pulled Maria from the bathroom, making her cry harder. George got the door shut, but he could hear Maria crying.

Pattie carried her into the living room and she put her on the couch. Pattie rolled her eyes at the hysterical little girl and sat back down in her seat. Cynthia and Maureen looked at each other before they both got up and knelt down on the floor to talk to Maria.

They tried to calm her down, but it was no use. She was extremely insecure and was scared George would leave her somewhere. She was still sobbing when George came back. His shoulders slumped and he huffed and sat on the floor.

Cynthia and Maureen were still trying to get her to stop crying and she didn't even notice George came back. John, Paul, and Ringo all watched as Jane joined in to try and calm Maria down. Jane was the only one who Maria would let close enough to give her actual comfort. While Jane hugged Maria Cynthia got up and moved to George.

"She needs a nap George," she said seriously, "She's tired and she obviously still feels sick." George sighed and nodded. He ran his fingers through his hair and hoped this wasn't something that happened a lot with her. As he started to move toward her, Jane got her to stop crying for the most part and she made George stop before Maria noticed him. It occurred to him that she'd only cry more if he put her in bed and left her there. Jane got up and carried her down the hall. George pulled himself up onto the couch and he sighed.

"I'm sorry about that." he said in a small quiet voice. Pattie rubbed his back gently and no one said anything until John got up.

"Speaking of kids crying," he said, "We should go, Cyn." Cynthia nodded and stood up. She waved to George before they left. Jane came back and sat down next to Paul on the couch. George looked over at her.

"Thank you," he said.

"It's fine," she said, "She's alright for the most part."

"I don't know what's gotten into her," George said, "She's been fine, but then all of a sudden it's like she thinks I'm gonna leave and never come back.

"George her mum's just died," Maureen said, "She doesn't understand that and she just thinks her mum left and isn't coming back." George took a breath and rubbed his eyes.

"I don't think all of us being here helped much either," Jane said shaking her head. The others nodded in agreement. George apologized several more times before he leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes. Pattie curled up against him and put her head on his shoulder. He tried not to, but he didn't want Pattie hanging on him either, so he gently, so not to upset her, pushed her off of him. She didn't seem to understand that he'd been cuddled and snuggled too much today, and she got up from the couch and left. George groaned. Things were not going well between them. He didn't necessarily want to lose her, but they way things were headed he didn't see anything but them splitting up.

"She'll be alright George," Jane said rubbing his shoulder, "This is just a lot for her to take in right now." George rolled her eyes.

"It's a lot for _her?_" George asked with a fake laugh, "I've tried to get her to understand all this, but she won't listen. Every chance she gets she tells me that I shouldn't have taken Maria. Maria hates her because she heard Pattie say it, and I can't get Maria to even smile at her."

"Maria feels threatened by Pattie, George," Paul said shrugging, "She thinks if you side with Pattie then you don't want her anymore." They all looked at Paul in astonishment and he shrugged.

"What?" he asked making a face.

George shook his head, trying to clear it, "Maybe I can't have Maria and Pattie right now," he admitted, "Maria needs to understand that I'm not gonna leave her or send her away before I start bringing in other people."

"No, you can't do that to Pattie," Maureen said, "She loves you George, and it's gonna take some time for her to get used to Maria just like it' gonna take time for Maria to get used to all of us."

George nodded and leaned back on the couch with a sigh. He closed his eyes deep in thought for a few minutes, trying to figure all this out.

* * *

George sat on the couch playing his guitar after everyone was gone, well most everyone. Paul and Jane were still there. Maureen and Ringo had to go somewhere and left nearly an hour ago. Paul was supposed to be helping George with a song, but George was having trouble focusing. He kept glancing down the hall toward Maria's room. She'd been asleep for a long time and he wondered if she was alright.

"George?" Paul said waving his hand in front of George's face. George jumped and looked back at Paul, "What're the lyrics?"

"Oh, uh I don't have any yet." he said clearing his throat and scratching the back of his head. He heard a door down the hall shut and he peaked around to see Maria walking sheepishly toward him. When she reached him, he flattened her messy hair and she sighed.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," she said in a near whisper. George closed his eyes as she hugged him, "Is the mean lady gone?" She mumbled from his chest. He giggled and pulled her back.

"You mean Pattie?" he asked. She nodded and Paul and Jane giggled. George smirked, "Yes she's gone." Maria nodded and walked over to the couch to sit. She was sitting next to Jane watching as Paul called George back to what they were working on. George looked at Maria for a moment before he gave Paul his full attention.

When they finished their song, Maria got up and stood in front of George. She looked at him hesitantly before she ran her fingers down all the strings on his guitar. George giggled and watched her play with the strings for a few minutes before she got bored and leaned against his knee.

"Daddy, can we go somewhere?" she asked. George frowned at her as he put his guitar on it's stand.

"Why do you want to go somewhere?" he asked wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back into his chest.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jane asked getting up from the couch and walking into the kitchen. George frowned slightly as she came back with a glass of water, "She wants to show off her new Daddy." Paul laughed as Jane sat next to him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed the side of her head. Maria cocked her head to the side as she watched them.

"Why don't you have somebody like Janie?" Maria asked George curiously. George laughed and looked at Paul, who only shrugged.

"Well I do, but you don't seem to like her." he said making a frowny face at her. She made one back before she put her hands on his shoulders and gave him a serious look.

"Please don't tell me it's the mean ladie!" she exclaimed. George laughed.

"Maria, stop calling Pattie mean," he said seriously, "She's not mean. She's not used to little girls running around here is all."

"Well I'm not used to mean ladies trying to keep me from my Daddy." she mumbled crossing her arms over her chest. George laughed and picked her up. He set her in his lap so she was facing him.

"Maria," he said in a very serious and fatherly tone (He surprised himself a little), "Patties not gonna keep me from you, OK?"

Maria nodded and sighed as her shoulders slumped, "Can we go somewhere now?" George narrowed his eyes at her before he felt her forehead. Still no fever, which was good.

"Does your throat still hurt?" He asked her. She shook her head, "No sniffles?" she giggled and shook her head again. George smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Can we, can we, can we?" she asked bouncing in his lap. He laughed and tried to hold her still, "Please Daddy?" George grabbed her by the shoulders and finally got her to be still.

"I don't know about today, love," he said suddenly having a brilliant idea, "But how do you feel about going to the zoo tomorrow?" Maria gasped and clapped her hands excitedly.

"YAY!" she squealed, "I love the zoo! Mummy took me there a lot!" George laughed and looked at Paul and Jane who were giggling to themselves.

"Well good because I'm gonna invite Pattie too," George said getting up and putting her in the floor.

"What!?" She asked slightly alarmed, "WHY!?"

"Because, Maria, I want you two to get to know each other." George said, "Now what would you like to have for dinner?"

"Oh George let me help you?" Jane asked getting up. George thanked her as Maria yelled about not wanting Pattie to go to the zoo with them and then about wanting to have ice cream for dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX:  
George sighed as he closed Maria's bedroom door. He'd just put her in bed after eating dinner with Paul and Janie, as Maria calls her, and then an hour of playing in her room with Janie. She was exhausted and also slightly disappointed when they left. She sat on the couch with George and watched cartoons until she started to get sleepy.

"Daddy," he heard her call from behind the door. He chuckled and poked his head in her room and raised his eyebrows.

"Go to sleep love," he said seriously. Maria giggled and she put her hands over her mouth.

"Can I have a hug?" She whispered through her fingers. George nodded and he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. She hugged him back before he covered her back up.

"Go to sleep now," he said.

"Can I have a kiss?" she asked in a whisper. George sighed and he kissed her forehead. She shook her head and frowned, "No, a real kiss!" she complained. George frowned and she sat up. She kissed his mouth quickly and nodded frimly.

"Like that." she said. George tucked her back in and he gave her a kiss before he walked to the door, "Daddy!" she whispered. George sighed and turned around.

"Go to sleep, Maria," he said, stifling a yawn.

"I love you." she said sheepishly. George couldn't help but smile.

"I love you too," he said, "But you need to go to sleep so we can go to the zoo tomorrow." Maria nodded and snuggled down into her covers before George giggled and left the room. He went into his bedroom and changed clothes before he walked into the living room. He picked up the phone and he dialed Pattie's phone number, hoping she was home.

"Hello?" she asked. George grinned.

"Hey, love," he said suddenly getting a bit nervous.

"Oh George," she said sounding happy, "How come you're calling?"

George bit his lip, trying o figure out how best to ask her to the zoo. "Well, First I just wanted to apologize about the last couple of days. I know it's a bit hard for you with Maria, and I'm sorry about earlier. Maria was just being clingy and you doing it didn't help much. I'm sorry I haven't been paying you any attention, I'm just trying to-"

"George!" Pattie cut in giggling, "It's OK. I was being stupid trying to talk you out of taking Maria. You had every right to be upset with me and she has every right to hate me, which I know she does."

"No, she doesn't hate you," George said, "She just greatly dislikes you." Pattie giggled and George knew she rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, love, what was your other reasoning to your call?" she asked with a sigh.

"Well, I told Maria I'd take her to the zoo, and I wanted to see if you wanted to come along?" he asked scratching the back of her head, "I know you and Maria don't get along, but I thought maybe it's be a good time for some bonding."

"I don't know George," she said, "I mean I don't know if Maria will ever get to like me."

"You'll never know until you try, love." George said grinning. Pattie sighed and seemed to be thinking.

"Alright I'll try, but I can't promise anything." She said. George smiled and laughed.

"Alright, but remember, this is bonding time with Maria. Not me." he said. Pattie laughed.

"OK, I'll see you tomorrow then?" she asked.

"Yep, We'll come pick you up." George said. Pattie said she'd be ready and then hung up the phone. After George hung up he went to bed.

* * *

George was happy, sleeping in his bed with the warm blankets and the soft pillows. He didn't think he wanted to get up until Maria pounced on him.

"Daddy, Daddy! Wake up!" she giggled jumping on the bed, "We're going to the Zoo today!"

"I know, Maria," George groaned from his pillows. He grabbed her around the waist and she laughed as he held her tight. He planted kisses all over her face and the side of her neck. Whatever he could reach he kissed.

"Daddy stop!" she laughed, trying to squirm away from him. He giggled and stopped kissing her. He smiled at her and she poked his nose, "Can we go to the zoo now?" George laughed and kissed her forehead. He got up and nodded.

"Yes, but we have to get dressed first." Maria nodded and scurried off the bed and out of the room. George laughed at her and got dressed himself before he went to make a bowl of cereal for Maria. He set it on the table as he fixed himself a cup of tea. Maria ran in with a pair of shoes in her hands. She sat down and pulled them on without tying them. She saw the bowl of cereal on the table.

"Is that mine?" she asked pointing to it. George nodded and sat down in the seat across from her. She started to eat the cereal and when she'd finished she got up and walked into her room. She came back with Petie and she sat back down.

George stood up and looked at what she was wearing. She had on a pair of shorts and a t shirt with a cartoon panda on it. Her shoes were untied and her hair was in a slight mess.

"Can we go to the zoo now?" she asked. George finished his tea and stood up. He knelt down and tied her shoes for her before he tried to flatten her hair down. It didn't do much. It was long and curly.

"Your hair is just like your mums." he muttered more to himself. Maria's smile faded and she looked at the floor sadly. George took some notice and he lifted her chin up so she'd look at him, "I love your hair. I love your mum's hair." Maria didn't cheer up any and he sighed.

"Maria, love, please talk to me." he said lifting her up and carrying her toward the front door.

"Will I ever get to see Mummy again?" she asked as he walked toward the car. George took a deep breath, unsure of how to answer her.

"I don't know," he said thoughtfully. He kissed her forehead as he set her in the back seat, "Maybe." he said. He smiled at her, trying to get her to cheer up. She chewed the inside of her cheek and looked at her lap.

"Hey, guess what?" he asked trying to sound excited, "We're gonna go and pick up Pattie and then you know where we're going?" A grin appeared on Maria's face as she giggled.

"To the Zoo!" she exclaimed. George tickled her and she laughed.

"To the zoo." he said before he shut the door to the car and went around to the driver's seat.

When they got to Pattie's house, George and Maria got out of the car and George knocked on the door. Pattie answered with a smile and George kissed her cheek, hoping it put her in a better mood; that is if she was in a bad one. She smiled brightly at him before letting them inside. George led Maria by the hand into the living room where they sat on the couch. Pattie offered tea, but George shook his head. Maria asked for some water and Pattie got it for her and handed it to her with a small smile.

"Oh, George she can't go out with her hair looking like that." Pattie said picking up a hair brush, "Let me help you." Maria scowled and shook her head.

"Daddy likes my hair!" she said grabbing the ends of it. George laughed.

"No, I like your hair, but it looks a lot better when it's fixed the right way." he said. Maria looked at him and then nodded. She got up and she sat on the edge of the couch in front of Pattie.

She smiled and started to brush Maria's hair. She fixed it and pulled some of it back off her face so it wouldn't bother her while they were out, and when she was finished Maria wanted to see what she looked like. Pattie giggled and offered her hand out to the little girl.

"I have a mirror." She said. George nodded for her to go on with Pattie and they walked down the hall to another room.

When they came back, Maria seemed content with the way her hair looked. She walked up to George and she started hopping up and down, "Can we go to the zoo now?" She asked. George nodded and got up. He held out his hand to her and they walked out the door, with Pattie following close behind them.

* * *

When they got to the zoo, George got out of the car and Pattie opened the door for Maria. She hopped out and ran over to George. She took his hand and they walked into the zoo. Pattie walked slightly behind them and George didn't like that. He motioned for Pattie to walk on Maria's other side.

"Maria, why don't you hold Pattie's hand too?" George asked squeezing her hand. Maria looked at Pattie hesitantly before she held out her little hand to her. Pattie smiled and took it gently.

"Can we go see the Lions first Daddy?" Maria asked hopping up and down as they walked. George chuckled and shrugged.

"I don't know," he said, "I've never been here before."

"I have!" She gasped, "I can show you! Mummy and I can here all the time!" George laughed as she started to pull them to where the Lions were. Once they got there, Maria let go or George and Pattie's hands and got as close as she could.

"Maria, do you like lions?" Pattie asked kneeling down next to Maria as she stared at the lions. Maria shrugged.

"They're big." she said, "And they can be mean."

"Well what are your favorite animals?" Pattie asked, clearly thrilled Maria was actually talking to her.

"I like the tigers," she said, "And I like the Monkeys." She suddenly gasped and looked around her.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed, "Where's Petie!?" George frowned and looked around where they're standing.

"I don't know!" He said picking her up, "Maybe the lions ate him!" Maria gasped again and she covered her mouth.

"Oh George don't tell her that!" Pattie said, "Don't worry love, we'll find Petie." Maria nodded sadly and George kissed her cheek.

"I was only kidding, Darling," George reassured her, "I saw Petie in the car next to your seat." Maria took a breath of relief and Pattie giggled.

"Whereto next, Maria?" Pattie asked grinning. George smiled at her and Maria squirmed from George's arms.

"I want to show you my Mummy's favorite." Maria took her Daddy's hand and pulled him along. He grabbed Pattie's hand and pulled her with them. George had a hunch what the animal was going to be. When they got there, George smiled. Maria let go of his hand when he stopped and stared at the animals. Pattie walked up next to him and she put her arms around his waist.

"You OK?" she asked gently. George nodded and watched Maria giggled at the animals.

"Daddy come and see the Pandas!" She called looking back at him. He sighed and pulled Pattie with him. He crouched next to his little girl and they watched the pandas together.

George remembered the first time Annabelle ever told him her favorite animal was a panda. The day after that, George went looking for a present for her that had something to do with Pandas. She'd obviously loved what he got her. even if it was just a cheap little thing he found. It was a necklace with a little panda shaped pendant. He had no idea how long she kept it. She'd promised to keep it forever, and George had no suspicion whether she actually did.

"Aren't they cute, Daddy?" Maria asked, pulling him form his thoughts of Annabelle. He almost felt sad when he stopped thinking about her. The sadness went away when he looked at how Mesmerized she was with the pandas.

"They are cute," George chuckled, "But I think we should go and see the monkeys now." Maria shook her head.

"I want to watch the pandas." she said in a distracted voice, "They remind me of her." she sighed and she put her hands against the fence that separated her from the Panda bears.

"Maria," George said, sniffling, suddenly feeling like crying, "We'll come back later OK?" Maria heard his voice crack and she looked over at him.

She didn't say anything she just threw herself at him and she hugged him, "Don't cry Daddy." she said from his shoulder, "Mummy loved you. I know she did! She says you love her too! She says that you liked the pandas too."

"I do like the pandas," George said nuzzling his nose into her shoulder. He closed his eyes tight and he tried hard not to let any tears slip out. He took a deep breath, "I love you so much, Maria."

"I know Daddy," Maria whispered, "I love you too!" She pulled back a smiled brightly at him. He smile back and she gave him a kiss before she took his hand and pulled him away from the pandas.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN:  
"Daddy, can we go back to the Pandas now?" Maria asked, holding George's hand as they walked away from the otter pond. It was the last animal in the zoo.

"I think we can," George said smiling sweetly at her. She giggled and pulled him toward the Pandas again. When they got there, George stood next to Maria and he read all about the pandas to her. Pattie stood on Maria's other side and they giggled and pointed out all the funny or cute things the bears did. After they stood there watching the Pandas, someone recognized George. It was a boy and a girl who looked to be around the age of eleven or twelve.

"Hey aren't you George Harrison?" the boy asked. George cocked and eyebrow.

"Yes, but be quiet about it." he said nodding to Maria, "I'm here with my daughter and I'd rather not be ambushed." The boy nodded.

"Well could we have your autograph?" he asked holding out a map of the zoo that you get when you walk in. The girl produced a marker and George took it. He signed it quickly and nodded to the kids before they ran off to tell their mums and dads.

"Daddy who was that?" Maria asked reaching her arms up to him. He picked her up and shrugged.

"I don't know." He said smiling at her. He looked at Pattie, "We better go before the word gets spread." She nodded and they headed out of the zoo and to the car.

The words spread faster than George expected, and by the time George was getting into the car, they were nearly surrounded.

"Daddy why are all these people here?" Maria asked in slight horror. George had no idea how to answer her. As he started to drive off, the question sort of faded and George didn't have to worry about it because Maria was looking out the widow and watching the buildings and things they passed, "Daddy? I'm hungry." George looked at his watch and nodded. It was getting close to lunchtime.

"Me too, why don't we stop somewhere and get a burger?" he asked. Maria giggled.

"OK," she said, "Are you coming too Pattie?" Pattie seemed taken aback by her question.

"Uh, do you want me to come?" She asked looking at George. She was unsure of what exactly to do.

"Well not really, but my daddy says that I have to be nice." Maria said, making a face. George nearly choked.

"Maria!" he said looking at her in the rear view mirror. She looked back at him and shrugged.

"You did," she said sheepishly. Pattie giggled and shook her head.

"I'll go with you, but only if it's OK with you." Pattie said turning around in her seat to look at Maria. She sighed and she nodded.

"OK," she sighed. Pattie laughed and nodded.

When they got to the restaurant they were gonna eat at, George got out and walked over to Maria's door. He opened it and Pattie tapped him on the shoulder.

"Um, can you give me a second with her?" she asked. George cocked an eyebrow at her, but he nodded and went on into the restaurant to find a table for them. Pattie knelt down in front of Maria as she got out of the car.

"Where'd Daddy go?" she asked looking over Pattie's shoulder. Pattie sighed.

"He went inside," She said. Maria started to walk toward the door, but Pattie grabbed her hand, "But I wanted to talk to you." Maria looked at her and nodded.

"OK," she said shrugging. Pattie took a deep breath.

"Well I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." she said.

"What for?" Maria asked frowning.

"For trying to keep your Daddy from you." She said, "I had no right to do that. Could you ever forgive me?" Maria looked thoughtful for a second, but she nodded.

"Sure," she said, "You're nice sometimes." Pattie frowned.

"Well I can be nice more than sometimes." she said with a giggle. "I promise I'm not gonna try and take George from you anymore, and I want to get to know you more." Maria nodded.

"OK," she said. Pattie smiled and stood up. Maria took her hand with a grin, "Will you sit next to me?" Pattie smiled and nodded.

"Sure, love." she said as they walked into the restaurant. They found George at a table in the back and they sat down across from him.

"Well hello," George said smiling, "Nice to have my two favorite girls here finally." Pattie and Maria giggled.

"But I'm your first favorite right?" Maria asked, suddenly worried. George laughed.

"Of course you are!" he said, "Now who's hungry?"

* * *

After lunch they went around town and did a bunch of random things. By the time they got home, it was dark. George was sitting on the couch playing his guitar while Maria sat in Pattie's lap and watched TV. George was thrilled Maria didn't hate Pattie anymore, but he could tell there was still a little bit of doubt still when it comes to Pattie.

When it was time for bed, George picked up Maria and started to carry her to her room. George had bought her some pajamas and he helped get those on before he tucked her in bed.

"Goodnight, Maria," he said before he kissed her forehead.

"Daddy can I sleep in your room with you?" she asked grabbing his arm. George giggled.

"No, because Pattie's spending the night and that's where she sleeps." George said shaking his head.

"But I want to sleep in there! And then where do you sleep?" Maria asked, "You can sleep in here with me!"

"No, I sleep in my room too." George said, "Now you go to sleep." Maria sighed and let go of his arm.

"OK," she said sounding disappointed, "What are we gonna do tomorrow?"

George bi this lip, "I have to work tomorrow." he said ruffling her hair. She made a face.

"Can I go with you?" she asked poking out her lip in a pout. George rolled his eyes.

"Yes you can come with me," he said before he kissed her cheek, "Go to sleep now." She nodded and George left. He went back to the living room and found that Pattie wasn't in there anymore. He went back down the hall to his room and he found her as she finished up changing clothes. He smiled at her and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thank you," he said kissing her cheek. She put her arms around his neck and she pecked his lips.

"Well I don't want her to hate me." she said putting her head on his shoulder.

"Well she definitely doesn't hate you now." George said, "She still isn't sure about you though."

"I know." she sighed, "I feel so terrible for the way I acted towards her." George kissed the top f her head.

"It's alright, she doesn't seem too worked up over it." George said. They got into bed after that and Pattie snuggled up to him. George held his arms around her and he found he missed her more than he thought he did.

He went to sleep quickly and found he was very comfy.

Late at night though, Maria came into the bedroom with Petie and she climbed up on the bed. She saw Pattie with her head on George's shoulder and George's arm around her and she frowned.

"Daddy," She whispered shaking his arm. George woke up with a start and he looked at Maria, "I'm scared."

George brushed her hair off her face and frowned, "What're you scared of?"

"I keep hearing noises," she said. George sat up and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Wha kind of noises?" he asked kissing the top of her head.

"Scary ones."

George had a hard time not laughing at that. He shook his head with a slight chuckle as she put her arms around his neck.

"Can I stay in here with you?" She asked. George sighed and gave her a doubtful look. No matter how much George thought he was just coming up with a reason to sleep in his room, she really did look scared and after a minute of looking at her he felt bad for her.

"Maria, love, you can stay in here if you want to," he said hugging her again, "I'll keep you safe and sound." She nodded and she cuddled up to him as he laid back down in bed. He didn't go to sleep until he was sure Maria was asleep.

The next morning, George woke up with Maria tangled around him. One leg was thrown over his stomach while her arm was stretched over his chest. Her head was on his shoulder and she was still sound asleep. He looked over and he saw Pattie was facing away from them with the blankets pulled tight over her. George untangled himself from Maria before he pulled himself over to Pattie. He kissed the back of her neck and she turned over to look at him. He slid his arm around her waist and he pulled her closer. He kissed her and she sighed as her arms moved around him. When he pulled back she was awake and grinning at him.

"Good morning." she said quietly. George smiled at her and he kissed her again when Maria popped up and climbed over George and in between them.

"Why don't I get any kisses?" she asked crossly. George laughed and he kissed her cheeks and nose. She giggled and started to jump on the bed when she got free from him. He laughed at her and Pattie got up.

"I have to go," she said looking at the clock, "I have a shoot today." Maria stopped jumping and she looked almost sad.

"You're leaving?" she asked walking to the edge of the bed near Pattie. Pattie nodded and she made a sad face at Maria.

"Yes, love," she said walking closer. Maria hugged her and George grinned.

"Bye," she said. Pattie giggled and she spun her around.

"Bye, little Maria." she responded. She let go and got dressed. George got out f bed and walked her out the door. He kissed her and she told him goodbye before she left.

George went back inside and found Maria in the kitchen standing at the fridge looking for something to eat. He scooped her up from behind and she laughed as he kissed her cheek. He fixed her some breakfast before they got dressed and went to EMI.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT:  
"Daddy I'm hungry!" Maria complained loudly over all the music playing. The group all glared at George while George gave his daughter a firm look. They stopped the song they'd been trying to record and Maria Stood on her tip toes as George crossed his arms over his chest.

"I told you, Maria, we'd get dinner when we've finished." He said crossly.

"But that was hours ago!" Maria said slumping over with a huff. George shook his head and pulled her over to a chair.

"No it hasn't," He said, "It's only been ten minutes. Now sit here and be quiet so we can record this song."

"Then we can eat?" Maria asked batting her eyelashes at him. He sighed and smiled at her.

"Yes, then we can eat." he said kissing the top of her head before he went back to his place and they started to record again. George watched Maria carefully as he played his guitar. She looked back at him boredly, she didn't take her eyes off him the whole time. When they finally got the song right, Four takes later, Maria cheered. Paul laughed at her and she narrowed her eyes at him before she walked slowly over to George as he took his guitar off. He put it in it's case and she groaned impatiently. He frowned at her as he closed the case and locked it.

"Daddy!" She complained. George laughed and picked her up. He tickled her and she laughed loudly when the door to the studio opened. George didn't stop tickling Maria, but he heard a woman talking to Paul. George assumed she was a recent interest and ignored it until Paul tapped him on the shoulder. George stopped tickling Maria for a second as he looked up. Maria was catching her breath while George found out what Paul wanted.

"Yes, Paulie?" he asked looking over to the woman next to the bassist. She was tall with tan skin and brown eyes. She was smiling kindly at him and he for some reason had to smile back.

"Well while you were tickling your poor little child," Paul said ruffling Maria's hair, "The newest secretary came in, and Brian said she was supposed to meet us." Maria ran up to the woman and smiled.

"Hi!" she said. George found this strange, because Maria was usually extremely shy with people she didn't know, "My Name's Maria Bethany Harrison!"

"Well hello there, Maria," the woman said giving George a glance, "I'm Olivia." George smiled as Maria came up to him and pulled him by the hand toward Paul and Olivia.

"Daddy she's Olivia," Maria said pointing at her. George chuckled and nodded.

"I heard," he said, "I'm sorry about her, she's never done this before."

Olivia shook her head and laughed, "No it's fine," she said, "But I didn't know any of you boys were married."

George blushed suddenly, "We aren't," He admitted scratching the back of her head. Olivia blushed this time.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said awkwardly. George waved her off and Maria grabbed his arm and shook it.

"Daddy, I'm hungry!" she whined. George rolled his eyes and picked her up before she huffed. He wrapped both his arms tight around her before he kissed her cheek.

"I know you're hungry, love," he said gently. She sniffled and nuzzled her nose into the side of George's next tiredly. He held her while he listened to what Paul was saying to Olivia.

"Maybe we could go out sometime," he flirted. Olivia giggled and George absently tightened his grip around Maria. Why did Paul get to flirt with her? George suddenly wondered why he cared. He already had Pattie, and she and Maria were starting to get along too. But Maria clearly liked Olivia and they only just met. George watched closely as Olivia seemed to flirt back with Paul and George's heart sank a little.

"Can we eat now?" Maria asked quietly without sitting up. George kissed the side of her head and sighed.

"Yes, love we can eat now." he said grabbing his coat. He started to leave, but Paul stopped him.

"Georgie, we're all going to Richie's for dinner you coming?" He asked. George turned around and Maria's head popped up with a big grin.

"Can we go Daddy?" she begged. George laughed and he poked her tummy.

"Yeah, we're coming." he said giggling at Maria as she clapped and cheered happily.

"Good, do you mind giving Olivia a ride?" Paul asked with a wink. George cocked an eyebrow and looked at Olivia.

"She's coming to Ringo's?" he asked. Ringo nodded and slid his coat on.

"I'd give her a ride, but I have to pick up something for Mo." he said seriously.

"Why doesn't Paul bring her?" he asked looking at Paul.

"I have to go get Janie!" Paul said ruffling Maria's hair. She gasped and cheered again.

"YAY! Janie!" She giggled. George laughed and looked to John.

"Was I only volunteered because I was the last option?" he asked cocking an eyebrow at John, who nodded.

"I've got to get Cyn and Jules!" He said laughing. George smiled and nodded.

"Alright, I'll give her a lift as long as she doesn't mind the mess in my car and Maria's talking." he said setting Maria down on the floor when he realized she was falling asleep sitting there with her head on his shoulder. He didn't really want her to go to sleep on him. She moaned in sleepy aggravation before she leaned against his leg and closed her eyes again.

"Course I don't mind." she said shaking her head. George nodded and offered her his arm, which she took. George started to walk and he looked back to see Maria dragging along behind them. George stopped walking so she could catch up and when she did George saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"Hey, Maria what's wrong?" he asked picking her up easily. She put head head down on his shoulder.

"I'm sleepy!" She complained, her voice muffled by George's shirt. He rubbed her back and kissed the side of her head.

"Well you can go to sleep after we have dinner," he said, "But I don't think you'll want to because Janie'll be there." Maria sighed as they made it to the car. George put her in the backseat and then he opened the passenger door for Olivia. She smiled at him and thanked him before he got in and started the car.

"So, uh, how long have you been a secretary?" George asked as he started to drive toward Ringo's house. It suddenly occurred to him that he probably should have invited Pattie along.

"Uh, Today's my first day," she said, "I'm only trying this job out. Not sure if I'm gonna keep it though." George shrugged.

"Well anyway, the lads seem to like you, and if that's what you're worried about then you should be fine." he said smiling at her. She smiled back with a slight laugh.

"Yeah that was part of it, but I don't know how much longer I'm planning to stay in England." She said. Maria gasped suddenly and George looked back at her.

"What's wrong, Love?" he asked frowning slightly.

"I dunno," She mumbled. George frowned and looked at her again. She looked half asleep. He giggled and went back to looking at the road.

"Why aren't you wanting to stay in England?" George asked Olivia. She laughed.

"I don't really have much of a reason." she shrugged, "She's really cute by the way." She'd noticed George looking back at Maria who was falling asleep in her seat. He picked up Petie and he tossed it back at her.

"Wake up, Maria!" he said loudly, startling her a little. Olivia giggled and George rolled his eyes, "Thank you by the way. She's getting to be more of a handful suddenly."

"I am not!" Maria protested firmly. She grabbed Petie and chucked him at George. It hit him in the heat and he frowned. He rolled his eyes and shot her a glare. She shrank back in her seat as they pulled up to Ringo's house.

"Thank you for giving me a lift." Olivia said grinning. She leaned over and pecked George's cheek before she got out of the car. George froze and grinned. He watched her walk up to Ringo's house, but stopping short to wait for him. George cleared his throat and got out of the car. He got Maria out and she held onto his sleeve as they walked up to Olivia.

"Why didn't you go in?" Maria asked grabbing Olivia's hand. Olivia smiled at the little girl.

"I didn't know if Ringo was there yet, and I didn't want to go in without George." she said smiling at George. He smiled back before he grabbed Maria's hand and swinging her little arm with his as they walked up the front steps. George didn't knock, he just went inside, like he did every other one of his band members' house.

"Hello!" Maria yelled. Maureen poked her head into the room as they walked in and she smiled.

"Oh hello Geo!" she said, "I was just finishing up dinner. Maria! So glad you're feeling better, love!" Maria smiled at Maureen and she ran over to her.

"Can I help you?" She asked sweetly. Maureen laughed.

"Sure love, come on." she offered her hand to the little girl and they went to the kitchen. George led Olivia to the living room and then he realized they were alone together. He suddenly felt strangely awkward as they sat next to each other on the couch.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, so sorry for the slightly shorter fillers recently. I keep getting new ideas and then I add them in slightly with the fillers. I hate them just as much as you do, so I promise I'll try not to have anymore of them!**

**PEACE AND LOVE!**

* * *

CHAPTER NINE:  
George cleared his throat nervously and he crossed his legs, waiting for someone to get up enough nerve to speak. Olivia scratched the top of her head and as she took a breath.

"Uh, so how old is Maria?" She asked trying to make conversation. George smiled lightly.

"She's three, but um, she's four in April." He said, suddenly realizing it was getting close to her birthday. Olivia nodded and bit her lip.

"So what happened to her mum?" She asked, "I mean since you said you weren't married and all." George nodded.

"Erm, her mum died not too long ago." he said looking at his lap.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She said, "I didn't know." George shrugged.

"It's nothing," he said shaking his head, "We weren't together anyway. I mean it would have been nice if we were, but for some reason we just...weren't" George suddenly felt stupid for talking about Annabelle to Olivia. He stopped talking, hoping she didn't mind all that much that he was talking about his ex-girlfriend from when he was a teenager.

"Do you have anybody now?" Olivia asked curiously. George so badly wanted to say no, but he did have someone.

"Uh, yeah." he said as Maria ran in grinning.

"Daddy, Mo says that Pattie's going away for a long time." she said smiling happily. George cocked an eyebrow.

"And that makes you...happy?" he asked confused. He thought they were getting along fine. Maria nodded.

"Yeah, because I like Olivia better and now you can have her and not Pattie." Maria said giggling. George looked at Olivia and he saw her blushing madly.

"Sorry." he said getting up and taking Maria out of the living room to the kitchen where Maureen was working on desert, "Mo, what's this about Pattie?"

"Oh she called me and said she had a shoot to do in Spain for the next month or so. I meant to tell you and Maria was talking about her, so I told her. Sorry did she say something?"

"Only that she liked Olivia." George sighed and sat down at the table.

"Oh well that's not too bad." Maureen said shrugging, "She's a really nice girl. I met her earlier today."

"It is actually because she said she liked Olivia better than Pattie and that since Pattie was gone for a while that I should be with Olivia instead." George said rubbing his forehead tiredly as Maria suddenly ran away. He let her go, not really sure what he'd say to her anyway.

"Do you like her?" Maureen asked slyly. George nodded without thinking and she grinned.

"No wait, I mean..." George sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "She's nice and pretty and you know, she seems to like Maria more than Pattie does..."

"Who's this prettier and nicer girl we're talking about?" Ringo teased as he kissed Maureen's cheek and handed her a brown grocery sack. She smiled and took it from him

"Olivia," she sang. Ringo laughed and gave George a funny look.

"I knew you'd like her." he said, "When I saw her this morning I swear my first thought was 'Oh, hey Georgie would like her.' SO how'd you get to talking about her?"

"Maria," George and Maureen both said. Ringo laughed and clapped him on the shoulder before he went into the living room where Olivia and Maria were talking.

"So, George you really should ask her out." Maureen said. George sighed and thought about this. If he asked her out, then he'd be cheating on Pattie. He didn't want to do that, but if he told her that he was going to date some new girl while she was gone...that wouldn't be very fair. He didn't want to just break up with her so he could ask out Olivia with the chance of possibly getting a date.

"I can't do that to Pattie," he said finally. Maureen nodded.

"Very true..." she said with a suddenly sly look on her face, "But who said anything was going to develope from it? Pattie doesn't have to know. I mean, you can just tell her that Maria liked her and wanted to spend time with her."

"But that would be a lie." George said, surprised that Ringo's sweat girlfriend was trying to convince him to cheat on his girlfriend.

"Well she doesn't have to know that." Maureen said rolling her eyes, "Look, Geo, I know you're a nice guy and everything, but Pattie's really no good with kids and she doesn't seem to like Maria."

"She's been trying at least!" George protested, "Anyway, I can't do that to her. It's not fair. She wouldn't be going anywhere if it wasn't for her job."

Maureen sighed, "I know, but Maria needs a mum," she said with a caring voice. George suddenly realized she was just worried about Maria and how she might grow up without a mum, "Pattie won't be a very good mum to Maria, and that really what she needs. It might be a bit too soon to for her to have a new mum, but George she'll need one eventually."

George was about to agree with her when Ringo called him, "Geo, you might want to come in here before Maria says anything else to embarrass you!" George's eyes got wide and he hurried into the living room where Olivia was dying laughing and Maria was grinning.

"What's everyone laughing at?" George asked, not really sure if he wanted to know.

"Oh, Maria just told Olivia here that you loved her and that you wanted to get married." Ringo smirked. George felt his face get hot as he glared at Maria. She smiled innocently at him.

"But you do don't you daddy?" she asked batting her eyelashes at him. He sighed and sat down on the couch. He pulled Maria over to him and he ruffled her hair.

"I'm sorry about her." he said awkwardly. Olivia shook her head and waved it off.

"It's fine, George," she said with a light blush creeping on her face, "She's funny." George smiled awkwardly at her before Maria climbed up in his lap.

"Daddy, I don't like Pattie." she said seriously. George sighed and he pressed his forehead to the side of Maria's head.

"I know, but she's trying, love." he said gently. Maria huffed as Paul and Janie came into the living room. Maria squealed and ran over to her. She wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Janie!" She said happily. Jane laughed and picked her up.

"Hello, love!" she said kissing her cheek, "How are you?"

"I OK, but Daddy won't talk to Olivia." she said like it was the worst thing in the world.

"I will so!" George argued childishly, "I was just slightly embarrassed by a certain little girl!"

"Yeah!" Olivia said giggling. George looked at her and smiled. She smiled back and Paul cleared his throat.

"Oh, hi," Jane said waving, "I'm Jane Asher, Paulie's girlfriend." Olivia nodded before she gave Paul a strange look. George remembered he'd flirted with her at the studio.

"I'm Olivia," She said, "I'm no one's girlfriend." she said with a glance at George. Jane saw it and grinned madly at him. He cocked and eyebrow at her before Maria poked her cheek.

"Can we play, Janie?" she asked. Jane shrugged.

"I don't know Maria Bug," she said smiling, "Maybe we can after dinner." Maria nodded and stayed with Janie for the remained of the time before dinner.

When it was ready, they all crowded around the table and had a tasty meal of salad, some sort of chicken casserole and green beans. It was rather good and Maria had several servings of it. George finally told her no more when she asked for fourths.

"Well she seemed to like it," Ringo said grinning. George nodded as Maria pouted in her seat.

"Daddy, I'm still hungry." she complained. George was about to tell her no again when Olivia spoke up.

"Maria, darling, you have to save room for dessert!" she said smiling. Maria gasped and put her hands against her cheeks dramatically.

"I totally forgot about it!" She said, making George laugh. He heard Olivia laugh too and he looked up at her. He glanced at Jane and he saw her grinning. That couldn't end well.

"OK, so I'll go and get dessert," Maureen said.

"Mo?" Maria asked in a whisper. Maureen looked at her sweetly and nodded, "Can I help?" She nodded and Maria ran i to the kitchen ahead of her. George was grateful that Maureen didn't mind Maria.

"I'll come with you." Jane said. Olivia stood up too and she started to help by collecting the dinner plates. Ringo told her she didn't have to, but she did anyway.

In the Kitchen Jane was giggling and Maria was grinning as she sat on the counter. Olivia put the dinner dishes int he sink as Jane tapped her shoulder.

"So, you fancy a Mr. Harrison?" she asked slyly. Olivia blushed and looked at her feet.

"No, that's not it at all." she said. Maria moved over to her and held out her arms to her. Olivia picked her up off the counter and she poked her nose.

"My Daddy likes you." she said sweetly. Olivia giggled and shook her head.

"But what about this Pattie you tell me about?" Olivia asked raising her eyebrows.

"She's kinda pretty," Maria shrugged, "But Daddy doesn't like her much anymore."

"Oh?" Maureen asked raising her eyebrows as Olivia put Maria back down on the counter.

Maria nodded and sighed, "He gets all sad and grumpy when she's here and then when she leaves again, he's all happy again." She said playing with the ends of her hair.

"I've noticed that," Jane said cocking her head to the side, "But how do you know he likes Olivia?" Maria bit her lip and she grabbed Olivia's hands.

"He smiles at you," She said laughing, "And he's happy when he looks at you." Olivia was very surprised Maria could see this. She was only three and she knew when George looked at her and smiled at her.

"But he's still got Pattie," Maureen said, "So be careful, Olivia." Maria nodded quickly and stood up on the counter.

"Yes, because Pattie will get mad if she find out you like him," She said in a loud whisper, "So nobody tell her!"

The three girls laughed at her and Maureen and Jane went on with getting the dessert finished up. Olivia picked up Maria and she twirled her around.

"Dance with me, Livie!" she said, giving Olivia a new nickname. Olivia laughed and she started to hum a random tune as she spun around and dance around the kitchen with Maria.

"Mo, John wants to know what taking you so...long..." George trailed off when he spotted Olivia dancing with Maria. Olivia stopped dancing and was a bit relieved to find him smiling.

"What is it George?" Maureen asked picking up the dessert dish. He looked at her and seemed to forget why he'd come in, "Geo?" Maureen asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh, right," George said blushing a bit, "Um, John wants to know what's taking so long." Jane laughed and rolled her eyes.

"We're coming, George." Jane said shoving him back out of the room, "C'mom Olivia." She waved for her to follow and she carried Maria back into the dining room. She set her down in the seat next to George and started to walk back to her seat, but Maria grabbed her arm.

"No, Livie you sit with me!" she said standing up in her seat. George frowned and he was about to tell Maria to leave her alone when Olivia picked Maria back up and sat down next to George with her. Maria sighed happily and she sat in Olivia's lap and ate her dessert. George grinned to himself and ate his own dessert.


	10. Chapter 10

**Super sorry that I haven't been updating this as much! :( But I've gotten into a sort of groove where I only work on something if I'm in the mood for it. AND I started school two days ago and haven't had much time. Yes, yes, I started school in september, but it's because I'm homeschooled...It's just so unfortunate for you if you're in public/private school...ANYROAD! Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

George and Maria went home when it started to get late. George told Olivia he would give her a ride to wherever she was supposed to go and she thanked him and left with him.

At first Maria was hyper and happy until about half an hour later. George thought she was on some sort of sugar high, because by the time Olivia had given him directions to where she lived, Maria had crashed and passed out in her seat. She was holding Petie in her lap and he head was cocked to the side in a rather uncomfortable looking position.

Olivia started to get out of his car and George bit his lip before he grabbed her hand suddenly, "Uh, I just- Erm, I mean I think that you're-" George sighed and he let her go. He looked down at his lap embarrassed he's stopped her without knowing what he was planning to say to her.

She giggled, and George thought it was the cutest sound he'd ever heard in his life, you know other than anything Maria said or did. She leaned toward him and she grinned.

"You too, George," she said gently before she kissed his cheek and got out of the car. George looked up and watched her walk into the apartment building she lived in. She waved back at him and he felt himself smile a little before he waved back at her. He sat there for a while and after he got his wits together he drove off, back toward home to get little Maria into bed.

When he got there he carried Maria to her room and he got her into some pajamas while she was half asleep. She didn't like the ones he'd put on her either.

"No Daddy," She whined tiredly, "I want to wear the shirt." she whimpered and took off the pajama shirt he'd put on her. He frowned.

"What shirt?" he asked picking up a couple shirts for her to wear.

"Your shirt." she said crankily. George made a face and she sighed, sounding about ready to cry in sleep deprivation. She pointed to a shirt that was on the floor at the end of her bed. He picked it up and he looked at it. It was she shirt he' given her to wear when she was sick. He chuckled to himself and he put it on her before he tucked her in bed and he kissed her cheek.

"No," She whimpered. George sighed when she refused to let go of him, "I want to sleep with you." George didn't want to argue about it, so he picked her up and carried her into his room. He changed quickly before he got into bed with Maria. He was surprisingly tired and fell asleep rather quickly.

When he woke up the next morning he got up and got dressed before he helped Maria, who was still very sleepy and not ready to be awake yet, get dressed and he got her something to eat before he put her in the car and drove to EMI.

He had to carry her inside, because she'd fallen back to sleep in the car and couldn't walk straight. He didn't mind carrying her though. She had her head on his shoulder and she clutched onto his white button up shirt as he walked. He saw Olivia at the front desk writing something down and about to answer the trilling phone when she looked at him. She smiled and waved as she started to talk into the receiver. He grinned and waved back as he moved on to the recording booth. He set Maria down on a seat and she whined, wanting to lie down. George sighed and he ruffled her hair ad she yawned.

"Daddy," she said sleepily, "I want to go to sleep." She rubbed her nose and tried to get comfy in the chair she was in. George started to think about where he could let her sleep without being bothered when Olivia came in looking bored. He heard her say she didn't have anything to do this early int he morning and he jumped at the thought he had. Paul was talking to her when George called her over. She instantly stopped talking to Paul and walked over to him. She smiled at him.

"Hello George," She said giggling at the sleepy little girl who was now curled in a ball on the chair.

"Listen, Maria's sleepy and I don't have anywhere to put her so she can sleep." George said trying to come up with a way to ask his question, "And I was wondering, since you don't have to do anything for a while and you know if you don't mind, that you could find her someplace or at least stay with her?" George bit his lip when Maria whimpered again and got up from the seat. She grabbed George's pant leg and she leaned against his leg. He reached out to her and she let him pick her up. She cuddled him and started to go back to sleep. Olivia rubbed her back gently and nodded.

"Sure George," She said quietly, "I can do that for you. I'd hate for her to be miserable having to stay awake." George smiled sweetly at her before he started to get Maria to sit up. She moaned and refused to sit up.

"I know you're sleepy, love," he said gently, "Do you want to go with Olivia so you can go to sleep?" Maria nodded and she reached out to Olivia. She took the little girl and Maria cuddled her. George watched Olivia smiled and he saw her kiss her forehead before Maria sighed and closed her eyes. They left the room and George quickly tuned his guitar so they could get started.

Olivia had ended up just holding Maria the whole time she was asleep. She sat at the front desk and she answered the phone every now and then, but she ended up mostly sitting there. She didn't mind, Maria was a sweetheart and she liked holding her. Olivia ended up doodling on a random piece of paper and writing strange little doodles. Maria finally woke up when it was getting close to lunchtime. When she woke up though she kept her head down and she cuddled Olivia for a little while longer.

When George finally got a lunch break he thought she was still asleep. He didn't think she'd be asleep for so long. He walked up to the desk and he smiled. Maria sat up and looked at him. She sighed deeply before she fluttered her eyelashes at him. He giggled and he ruffled her hair.

"How was your sleep?" he asked pushing her hair off her sweaty forehead.

Maria sighed in thought, "It was comfy," She said, making Olivia laugh a little. George smiled and he leaned against the desk, "I'm hungry Daddy." George chuckled and he rolled his eyes.

"You, little girl, are always hungry." he said poking her nose. She giggled and nodded in agreement. They were all quiet for a few minutes and George was just looking at Maria. She yawned and covered mouth politely before she scratched the side of her head. He didn't notice that Olivia was looking at him, secret falling for his every move and word.

"Can we get something to eat now?" Maria finally asked suddenly. George nodded and he held his hands out to her. She refused him and wrapped her arms around Olivia, "Will you come too, Livie?" She asked giving Olivia her best puppy dog look. George tried not to smile, but Olivia puddled when she made that face at her.

"I'll go, but only if your daddy-"

"Come on," George said, sighing like it was a complete burden to have her along. Maria cheered and George giggled. The three of them walked out to George's car and they went to a little restaurant.

It was a place George had found rather nice the last time he'd been and he thought they had good cheeseburgers. Maria said she wanted macaroni and cheese and something warm to drink since she was shivering a little and it was snowing out. Also George had forgotten to grab her coat before they left that morning. She was currently wearing his jacket, which was extremely over-sized on her. George ordered her some hot chocolate before he ordered himself some tea to drink. Olivia ordered tea also. Their drinks arrived and then they ordered their food. Olivia went first and ordered a salad. George started to order for Maria, but she stopped him and said;

"I want Macaroni and cheese," She said sweetly. George smiled and the waiter nodded and wrote down her order. George got a cheeseburger and chips.

After a few more minutes they could eat and Maria kept asking George for some of his chips. He finally just gave a handful and put them on her plate. He laughed and started to eat again. He was taking a bite of his burger when he watched Olivia reach over his plate and take a couple more chips. He looked at her, unsure of what to think of that. Not that he cared too much. They'd given him a lot of chips. She grinned at him, daring him to say something. He didn't take that dare. He only smirked and turned his plate and moved it closer to her. She continued to steal his chips throughout the meal and Maria was starting to notice.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed wide-eyed, "Livie's nickin' your chips!" She said. George was strangely surprised by how thick her Liverpudlian accent was in that sentence, but he quickly brushed it back to answer.

"Is she!?" He asked looking at Olivia with a shocked expression. Olivia gave him an ashamed look before she took another chip from his plate and ate it. George laughed and shook his head at her. He sighed and looked at his plate. There were still loads of chips on his plate. He saw that everyone had finished eating except him. He pushed his plate to the middle of the table and he spread the chips around. Olivia took a few more and Maria did the same. After a few more minutes of talking and eating George's chips, they were all gone and George had to get back to the recording studio.

George drove them back and Olivia mentioned being finished with her shift and wondered what she'd do. Maria hadn't heard her and George looked back at her. She was looking out her window and watching the buildings as they past. He realized she does that every time they get in the car. She was oblivious to what he and Olivia were talking about and it made him laugh.

Olivia seemed to have an idea as he pulled into the parking lot of Apple studios, "Hey, maybe I could take Maria someplace." She said, "I mean she's gotta be bored waiting for you to get finished recording and I don't have anything to do for the rest of the day." George grinned and turned off the car.

"Are you sure?" he asked. He thought maybe Olivia liked Maria, but there had to be something that she didn't like about Maria.

"Sure!" Olivia said, "I'm sure she'd like to go, and I would like to spend some time with her." George looked back at Maria who seemed to have caught something interesting in their conversation.

"Do you want to spend the afternoon with Olivia?" he asked. He barely got the sentence out before Maria hollered and got out of the car. She opened up the passenger door and pulled Olivia by the hand.

"Let's go!" She said. Olivia laughed and got out of the car. George got out and he scooped up Maria.

"You can't go yet!" he said tickling her stomach. She laughed and tried to stop him.

"Why!" She cried through her laughs.

"Because you didn't say goodbye to me!" George said holding her upright and kissing the tip of her nose. Maria rubbed her nose into his and he smiled. He gave her a kiss before she hugged him.

"I love you Daddy," She said nuzzling into the side of his neck. He squeezed her tight and he kissed her cheek again.

"I love you too, Maria." he said giggling, "Now you promise not to have too much fun without me?" Maria sighed and looked down.

"If I have to." She played along. George kissed her forehead and grinned.

"You be good for Livie, OK?" He said seriously. Maria nodded and she kissed his mouth quickly before he let her down and she ran to Olivia.

Olivia had watched all that and couldn't stop smiling at how cute it was. Olivia picked up Maria and George walked up to her.

"Um, I guess bring her back here when you're done." he said to her, "We'll go out to dinner when you get back if you want to." Olivia bit her lip and nodded.

"We'll see you later!" Olivia said smiling, "Bye George."

"Bye Daddy!" Maria giggled. He poked her stomach and she giggled again before she blew a kiss to him. George blew one back before he went inside. Olivia and Maria got into Olivia's car and went off to have some fun together.


	11. Chapter 11

****After the beatles finished their recording George remembered Maria. They hadn't come back yet. He was expecting them to be back by now and he was getting hungry.

As he put his guitar away and locked the case, he hummed the last song they'd recorded, which was "You really Got a Hold on Me". He picked up his guitar case and put it away before he sighed and sat down. John and Paul were talking about the four of them going out and George laughed.

"I've got plans, fellas." he said casually. John looked at him and frowned.

"Plans with who?" Paul asked moving over close to George. Ringo seemed suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Maria," George shrugged, knowing they wanted him to say Olivia.

"What're you planning on doing with her?" John asked. George sighed.

"I told her I'd take her out for dinner." George insisted shrugging. John and Paul didn't seem to believe him.

"Speaking of the little bugger, where is she?" Paul asked looking around in case she might be hiding from them.

"Olivia took her out for the afternoon." George said looking at his lap and playing with the end of his sleeve.

"Aw!" Ringo said grinning goofily, "So Olivia likes her?" George shrugged and shyly avoided their gazes.

"I guess." he said. He cleared his throat, wanting to talk about something, anything, else. He took an awkward breath and looked at John and Paul who were smirking. He huffed and got up from his seat. He started to walk around the room, slightly worried about what was making Maria and Olivia late. He sighed and ruffled his own hair with impatience.

Finally after ten minutes of pacing Maria busted into the room and yelled; "Daddy!" She was wearing a sunhat with white daisies and a sunflower around the hat. She was also carrying a book under her arm, "Look what Livie got me!" She ran to him and he scooped her up, relieved she was alright. He thought this parent thing was making him a slightly nervous wreck.

"What did Livie get you?" He asked. She was smiling non-stop and it made George happy to see it.

"She got me a pretty hat and then she said I could get any toy that I wanted and I got this!" She held out the book and George read the title. It was "Madeline" by Ludwig Bemelmans. George nodded.

"Very nice!" He said before he kissed her cheek, "I've missed you!" George gave her several kisses and she laughed.

"I missed you too!" she said sweetly.

"Did you thank Livie for your book and your lovely hat?" he asked. Olivia walked up to them. She ruffled Maria's hair and nodded.

"She did," She said gently.

"I'm telling you, Olivia, it was a good thing you showed up when you did because George was on the very of a panic attack." Paul said smirking at George. He cocked an eyebrow and rolled his eyes.

"I was not!" George said with a huff, "I just didn't think you'd be out so long."

"I'm sorry about that." Olivia said, "Maria wanted to go to the zoo so she could show me the pandas." George's scowl to Paul turned into a huge grin. He kissed Maria's cheeks before she huffed.

"Daddy you said we'd go out to dinner." She said scrunching up her nose.

George nodded, "I did!" he said giggling, "Well then where would you like to go?" Maria shrugged an sighed.

"Let's have Livie pick!" Maria exclaimed. Olivia laughed and shrugged.

"Alright, but that means we take my car." Olivia said poking Maria nose. She scrunched her nose again and George shook his head.

"We have to take my car, love." he said, "I have to have it to get back here in the morning." Olivia laughed and poked George in the nose this time.

"I do too, Geo." She said. George sighed deeply and blushed.

"Well I'll come and pick you up tomorrow morning then!" He said. Olivia laughed and surrendered.

"Fine!" she said giggling, "Let's go then." Maris nodded in agreement before George carried her towards the car.

"Wait Daddy!" She said, "You have to hold Livie's hand!" George frowned and Maria huffed. She squirmed from his arms and ran over to Olivia. She took her hand and pulled her to George. They stood side by side and Maria made took George's hand. He made their hands touch and she carefully laced their fingers together. Olivia blushed and Maria looked proud over her accomplishment of making them hold hands. George held out his other hand to Maria and she took it before skipping along next to him to the car.

Their dinner was quite good and they had fun like they had at lunch, and Maria went on and on about how she couldn't find a "Madeline" hat at the shop they went to. George suddenly thought about how close her birthday was and he wasn't even sure which day it was. He took a deep breath and decided to ask her.

"So, Maria, love,' George said biting his lip, "I've forgotten, when's your birthday?"

Maria looked at him for a second and Olivia frowned as she answered him, "It's April 17." George nodded and thought. It was April tenth now...just a week until her birthday. He took a deep breath and looked at Olivia. She had her eyebrow cocked.

"What?" he asked and she looked a bit hurt.

"You forgot your own daughter's birthday!?" she asked, astounded. George laughed and took a drink of his coke.

"Well there's this big story about Maria." George said shrugging. Olivia wanted to hear it so George told her most of it. He tried to avoid mentioning Annabell's death while Maria was still sitting there, but she got sad anyway. The smiled George tried so hard to get disappeared and he felt terrible. Everything was quiet while Olivia thought about what George had told her.

"So you still loved her?" Olivia asked looking just as sad as George and Maria. George nodded and cleared his throat.

"I still do." He sighed, "But anyway..." He tried to change the subject to something happier.

"Oh!" Olivia said suddenly, "Maria why don't you tell your daddy about the Pandas?" Maria's bottom lip quivered and she was trying not to cry. George was crushed to see her so upset. Olivia looked like she was trying to figure out what to do. She tried to cheer up poor Maria, but she'd only managed to make it worse. George felt a tad sorry for her and he knew she was only trying to help. He touched her hand gently and Olivia looked at him.

"It's alright, Livie." George said giving her a crooked smile before he looked over at Maria. He pulled her into his lap and she started sobbing. He held her and kept a conversation with Olivia while he let her cry. He hated hearing her cry and he wanted to tell her to stop, but he knew he couldn't just make her stop. He rubbed her back and he gave her kisses while she calmed down a little, "Are you OK now?" he asked her as she sat up from his shoulder. George wiped his thumb over her wet face as she nodded and wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"I miss mummy." She whispered. George kissed her forehead and sighed.

"I know, love." He said, "But poor Livie here thinks she's hurt you!" he pointed to Olivia who was looking a bit sheepish. Maria shook her head and she walked around the table and sat in her lap.

"You didn't hurt me, Livie." she said kissing her cheek. "I'm OK." Olivia hugged her and Maria sighed. George watched them the rest of the evening. He knew Maria loved Olivia, and he liked her a lot too, but something in the back of head was telling him to stop this before it got too far. Of course he didn't listen.

He and Maria and Olivia spent a lot of time in the next week together. George seemed to be falling for her harder and harder every time he saw her.

Maria had asked to go on a picnic on the day before her birthday. They were now at the park running around and having a picnic. It was mostly George chasing Maria around a tree and Olivia watching and giggling at them, but they were at least having fun.

After they ate lunch, George and Olivia started to talk a bit and George held her hand without Maria having to do it for them. He even started to move closer to her and put his arm around her as Maria played with Petie and looked through the pictures in her Madeline book. George and Olivia watched her until she got frustrated with trying to read the words and came and sat down in between George and Olivia.

"Can you read it to me, Daddy?" She asked. George picked up the book and read the lovely little book to Maria for the millionth time that week. Olivia listened along and she leaned against George happily.

When it was time to go, George drove Olivia back home and he kissed her cheek before she could get out of the car. Maria invited her to her birthday party and Olivia promised to be there before she got out of the car and went into her apartment building.

George took Maria back home and they watched TV most of the afternoon. Maria had a bath before dinner and then they watched TV some more.

George was getting Maria ready for bed when someone knocked on the door. He sighed and he walked to the door, with Maria following him. He opened the door and his smile faded slightly as his girlfriend smiled at him.

"George!" She said wrapping her arms around him.

"Pattie!" He said glancing at Maria who had a sour look on her face. He hugged her a tad bit awkwardly and then they walked into the living room. They sat on the couch and Maria was still making a terrible face at Pattie. She frowned and George motioned for her to come to him. She stubbornly walked up to him and he pointed to Pattie.

"Say hello to Pattie." he said seriously. Maria sighed, knowing that anything her father might have had with Livie was completely gone as soon as Pattie knocked on the door.

"Hello." she grumbled, "Daddy, can I go to bed now?"

George cocked an eyebrow at her and got up, "I'll be right back love." he said to Pattie. He got up and scooped up Maria while making space ship noises with his mouth. He left the room with her and he put her in her bed.

She giggled and he smiled, "Now, we've had a very fun day with Livie and now we have to go to sleep now. Because tomorrow you have a very special day and we're gonna have a party!"

"Yay!" Maria cheered quietly. George laughed and he kissed her forehead.

"Now, sleep!" he commanded dramatically. She giggled again and she kissed his cheek.

"Daddy," she said suddenly, "What about Livie?" She looked devastated.

"What about her?" George asked giggling. Just the thought of her made him happy.

"Well, if Pattie's here tomorrow then Livie will get sad and then she'll leave and never come back and then I'll never see her again!" She said looking close to crying, "Daddy, I love Livie!"

"I know you do!" George said gently, "And me and Livie are just friends!" Maria didn't really believe him, but she sighed and nodded before he kissed her forehead again, handed her Petie and turned out her light.

Now he had to talk to Pattie. He decided not to mention Olivia because he didn't really feel like arguing. so He went in the living room and he and Pattie just watched TV Until she went home. The whole time though he couldn't stop thinking about Olivia.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, George woke up to Maria jumping up and down on his bed. She was giggling and yelling at him to wake up so they could have a party. He laughed and got out of bed. He walked into the kitchen and started to fix breakfast sleepily. Maria followed him and she moved a chair over to the counter to stand on so she could help him. They made oatmeal with blueberries and sugar. They ate while sitting on the counter and poking each other playfully. George couldn't help but love it when he made her giggle and laugh.

Once they'd got dressed, George and Maria decorated for th party. George put up yellow and pink streamers from the ceiling, and he blew up balloons and he even bought birthday hats and those little things you blew on that extended out to look like a tongue (Maria's observation). George thought about food and wondered if he should make anything. He didn't have any idea how to make a cake and needed to go and get one, he also decided to go and pick up pizza. That gave him an excuse to go and pick up Maria's present. He just had to wait until everybody got there.

The first to arrive were Paul and Janie. Maria was delighted to see Janie and they played in the living room while George and Paul talked. Next was Ringo and Maureen to arrive, then Pattie, which Maria wasn't very happy with. She boisterously complained that she Did NOT invite her to her party. George rolled his eyes and kissed Pattie's cheek before he apologized to her.

George figured now was a good time to go get the food, so he crouched down on the floor and Maria crawled over to him.

"are you gonna play with us, Daddy?" She asked grinning at him. He laughed and shook his head.

"I'll play later, but now I have to go and get us some pizza. Can you stay with Janie?" he asked her. She nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Hurry back." she said giggling. George got up and walked toward the door. He grabbed his coat and Maria ran up to him suddenly. He was hoping she wasn't gonna ask to come along with him, "Where's Livie?" George looked around and realized she wasn't there. He frowned and shrugged as he looked back at her. She looked genuinely disappointed.

"I'm sure she's coming, love." he said lifting her chin up, "She promised didn't she? She'll be here."

"But what if she's not, Daddy?" Maria asked worriedly, "What if she doesn't come because of _Pattie_?" Maria looked like she was gonna cry. George knelt down and he kissed her forehead.

"Maria, I'm sure that Livie will come." He said, "Even if Pattie is here. Livie loves you remember? And if she doesn't come than I'm sure she has a good reason. I'm sure she's just out getting you a last minute present." Maria nodded and sighed before George kissed her and got back up. She waved to him and he smiled before he left to get pizza. He turned back toward the house and he saw Maria watching him through the front window. He waved to her and he saw her grin and wave back. He got into his car and went on.

When he got back he went in the back door and he put the pizza on the counter before he tried to figure out what to do with Maria's present. He peaked out into the living room and saw Maria sitting in John's lap playing with Cynthia and Julian, who was only about a year old. Pattie saw him and he gestured for her to cover him as he tried to sneak by. Pattie got Jane to get Maria's undivided attention and George hurried past and down the hall. He put Maria's present in his bedroom and then he went back to the kitchen. There was someone else in there. George smiled and walked up to stand next to Olivia. He smiled at her and she giggled.

"Hi," she said. George looked at what she was doing. She'd brought a cake, which was something George realized he'd forgotten to get.

"You are a life saver!" he said giving her cheek a large and wet kiss, "I forgot to get a cake, and Maria would have been devastated!" Olivia laughed and finished putting the candles on the cake.

"Well I hope she likes it. It took me all morning to get it right." She said giggling, "And I brought her a present." she held up a little box covered in red wrapping paper. George smiled and nudged her shoulder.

"My present's better." he smirked. He didn't even know what Olivia's present was, but he knew his present was gonna be the best. Olivia laughed and shoved his shoulder.

"You don't even know what it is." she said. George laughed and she giggled.

"I don't have to, love." he said, "I know what I got her and nothing can top that." Olivia laughed and she leaned against the counter next to him.

"Maria was worried you weren't coming." George said looking at his feet casually. Olivia made a noise that sounded like something of slight disappointment.

"Oh, I haven't even seen her yet." she said, "I feel bad now!" George smiled and he put his arm around her in a sideways hug.

"Well then that means I'm the first one you've seen?" He asked cocking an eyebrow. Olivia laughed and nodded before she tuned and looked him in the face. George found the extreme urge to kiss her then. He knew he shouldn't since Pattie was in the living room, but he couldn't help it. She was right there and she looked like she wanted to kiss him too. He was close, nearly kissing her right when Paul came in, startling then apart.

"Oh-" Paul said awkwardly, "Sorry, but Pattie's wondering what happened to you, and no matter how much Maria says you'll be back soon, Pattie wants to know what's taking so long. George cleared his throat and he looked at the floor as his cheeks burned.

"Um, yeah, so Maria's in the living room." he said like they'd just been talking. Olivia nodded and rushed out of the kitchen. George heard Maria squeal with delight when she saw her. George smiled a little, though he was still standing in front of Paul who was glaring at him a little.

"Might I remind you that Pattie, AKA your girlfriend, is in the living room?" he asked cocking an eyebrow. George sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I know, I know," he sighed, "But I- I don't know why I wanted to kiss her, I just...did." He couldn't bring himself to look at Paul, who was smirking.

"Whatever man, I won't tell, but just know you're gonna get into trouble." he said before he walked back out of the kitchen. George took a deep breath and picked up Olivia's present to Maria before he followed. He put the present on the coffee table with the rest and he sat down on the couch. He found he was sitting between Pattie and Olivia, who seemed to be taking a disliking to each other. Maria was in Olivia's lap jabbering about the things that she'd missed from being late.

Finally, they all ate pizza and then Olivia went to get the cake. Maria loved the cake and she gave Olivia about ten kisses while she thanked her for it. George giggled and they ate cake after Maria blew out the candles.

After and somewhat during Maria finally begged to open her presents. George told her got a head and she grabbed the first one off the table. She opened it and pulled out three different Madeline books. She grinned and thanked Paul and Janie for the present, giving each of them a kiss. The next present was three or four coloring books, crayons, and a pretty blond doll with curly hair from John and Cynthia. Maria Gage them each a kiss, making sure not to forget Julian. She picked up her next present and shook it. It jingles and she laughed. She opened the box and pulled out six plastic rings from doing and Maureen. She stuck them on her fingers and grinned. Next was Pattie's present. Maria quickly opened the box and she pulled out a long pink and green scarf. She'd brought it back from her trip. George could tell Maria loved it as she put it around her neck, but he also knew she'd never admit it. Maria thanked Pattie, but she didn't kiss her cheek or anything. Last was Oliviasl's present and Maria was delighted to find a navy blue berret. She squealed and put it on her head before she launched herself into Olivia's arms.

"Thank you, Livie!" She said giving Olivia three or four kisses. Olivia giggled and hugged her.

"You're welcome love." She said smiling, "I knew you wanted one and I remembered this morning I had one from my cousin." Maria smiled and George laughed at her new and improved outfit. A scarf, a berret, about six rings, and all of which were tied together with her purple shirt and purple and pink plaid skirt. She'd gotten the outfit from Annabelle's mother.

Maria suddenly frowned and pulled herself up into George's lap, "Didn't you get me a present daddy?" She asked cocking her head to the side. George giggled and he kissed her cheeks.

"Yes I did." He said, "but it's in my room. Can you sit with movie while I go and get it?" He asked. Maria nodded and moved over to Olivia's lap and she bit her lip excitedly. George shook his head as he got up. He walked to his room and he retrieved Maria's present. He held it behind his back as he stood in front of her and Olivia.

"Close your eyes." He said smirking. Maria giggled and squeezed her eyes shut. George held his breath as he set her present down gently in her lap. Maria frowned again before she opened her eyes and gasped. In Maria's lap was an orange tabby kitten.

"Oh Daddy!" She squealed as the kitten sniffed her cheek. George smiled proudly and Olivia was laughing under her breath, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She hopped up and wrapped her arms tight around him. He lifted her up and he kissed her.

"Happy birthday, Maria." She giggled and he set her back down in the floor to play with her kitten.

"What will you name him?" Janie asked as she slid into the floor with Maria. She bit her lip and thought for a second.

"Princess." She said seriously. George shook his head and said no. Maria poured.

"But it's a boy, Maria." He said still shaking his head, "Give it's boy name." Maria huffed.

"Ok, how about boot." She said. George frowned.

"What do boots do?" John asked cackling. George was sure he meant something dirty from that, even if he wasn't sure what it was.

"They squish Beetles." She smirked, "Lets name him Beetle squisher! Beatle for short." George laughed and shrugged.

"Alright then Beatle it is." He said. Maria and Janie were playing with Beatle in the floor and George watched for a while until John and Cynthia decided to go. Pattie left almost right after them and George was a bit relieved to tell the truth. He was getting nervous with Olivia and Pattie there at the same time. After another hour, Maureen and Ringo left and Maria hugged Ringo and thanked him again for her rings. She promised to always wear them.

When it was time fir Paul and Janie to leave, Maria made Janie promise to come to the studio the next day. After they left, Olivia played with Maria and Beatle in the floor for a while. George decided to clean up some of the wrapping paper from the floor and he took all the empty plates to the kitchen. He washed most of the plates before Maria noticed he wasn't in the living room anymore. She'd sent Olivia to come and find him.

"You do know that you aren't supposed to wash dishes until the party's over, right?" She asked with a smirk. George laughed and rinsed the last plate.

"I thought it was over." He said, "Everybody left." Olivia started to dry the dishes and put them away for him.

"I haven't left yet." She said smirking still. George rolled his eyes at her and he took the towel from her. He dried the plates himself. He didn't want her to think she had to help him, "Geo, go and spend time with your daughter. I'll dry these." George looked at her as Maria came skipping into the room with Beatle prancing after her happily.

"Daddy, can you come and read my new Madeline books to me?" She asked wrapping her arms around his legs. He smiled and looked down at her.

"Sure, just give me a second?" He asked her. She nodded and skipped back out of the room. Beatle stuck around and explored the kitchen. George turned back to Olivia and she took the towel from him.

"Go on." She said smiling. George touched his hand to her cheek and he shook his head.

"You don't have to do that if you don't want to." He said before he kissed her cheek and walked out to the living room. He plopped down on the couch next to Maria and she giggled and she cuddled up to his side and handed him the first Madeline books.


	13. Chapter 13

George had just finished the last Madeline book when Olivia walked into the living room with Beatle following close behind. He jumped up on the couch and nuzzled up to Maria. She giggled and started to pet him. She was curled up against George's side and he had his arm around her. Beatle moved over to his lap and he put his head on Maria's knee. She dubbed between his ears and he purred. Olivia sat down on George's other side and he put his arm over the back of the couch.

"Daddy, I'm sleepy." Maria said yawning. George looked at her and he tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Well then how's about a nap, love?" He asked. She nodded and got off the couch. She pulled on George's hand to get up and he sighed and followed her into her bedroom. He scooped her up and dropped her on the bed, making her laugh. She crawled under her covers and sighed. George smiled at her and he kissed her all over. She giggled and she wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping his face right in front of hers.

"I love you, Daddy." She said. George kissed the tip of her nose and smiled at her.

"I love you too, Maria." He said before he tucked her in and turned off the light. He shut the door and walked back to the living room where Olivia was looking at his record player.

"You and Maria are just about the cutest thing I've ever seen." She discharging turning around. George blushed and sat on the couch.

"Thanks...I think..." He said running his fingers through his hair, "she's gonna be the death of me."

"I don't think that's such a bad thing, love." Olivia said putting on one of George's old Elvis albums, "it just means that you love her." She stood in front of him and they looked at each other.

"She really loves you." George said listening to the slow Elvis song playing. Olivia blushed.

"Well I love her too. I love that she's so excited and happy, especially after losing her mum the way she did." Olivia said gently, "and I am sorry you lost her. Annabelle I mean." George got up and shrugged.

"I didn't really have her after she had Maria," he said, feeling like that came out all wrong, "I mean I always loved her, but when the lads and I went to Hamburg, we broke up and then she came to visit and then stuff happened and I never saw her again." George shrugged and Olivia grabbed his hands.

"I get it." She said gently. George bit his lip and she make him put his hands on her hips. He cocked an eyebrow, "Dance with me." He laughed and she put her arms around his neck. The slow song was still playing and George pulled her closer to him. She put her head on his shoulder and George felt awkward and unsure of what to do. They danced like that until the song ended and then a faster song started. George smirked and twirled Olivia around and she laughed as he pulled her back to him. He giggled and held her hand and danced around the room dramatically. Right as the song ended, George tripped over his own two feet and stumbled into Olivia. He had his arm braced around her back and the other around her shoulders. She was holding onto his shirt and his shoulder. They were staring at each other and George balanced himself, pulling them closer somehow. George looked at her mouth and licked his lips. Suddenly they were kissing and George's mind went fuzzy.

"Daddy, you said you and Livie were friends!" Maria said crossing her arms over her chest. George and Olivia jumped away from each other and George blushed.

"Um, Why identity taking a nap, Maria?" He asked awkwardly. Maria grinned.

"I wanted Beatle to sleep in my room with me." She said walking up the the kitten that was curled up on a couch pillow. She picked him up and then walked over to Olivia.

"I like you more than Pattie." She said before she walked back to her bedroom. George was embarrassed beyond belief and Olivia looked just about as embarrassed.

"Um, I don't know whether to apologize or kiss you again." George said scratching the back of his neck. Olivia bit her lip and sighed

"Why would you apologize?" She asked quietly.

George looked at his feet, "Because I kissed you when I shouldn't have. I do have Pattie." Olivia nodded and looked hurt, "Olivia, I do really like you and everything, and I would love it if we could go out and all that, but I can't, you know?" Olivia looked near tears, but she nodded. George felt dreadful now. He'd led her on like he was gonna ask her out and make her his, but he still had a girlfriend. She bit her lip and turned away from him.

"I should go." She choked out. George walked up to her and he grabbed her arms.

"I am sorry." He said gently. She nodded again and walked away from him. She quickly grabbed her coat and left. George closed his eyes and he slowly made his way down the hall. He heard Maria talking to Beatle from the hall and he stopped to listen.

"Daddy kissed Livie! That means they're gonna get married and then that awful Pattie will go away." She said. Beatle meowed and Maria giggled, "You can't deny it, Beatle. You saw it too." George sighed and leaned against the wall. He'd messed up.

* * *

The next few weeks were slow for George. Not a whole lot happened. He was glad Olivia didn't hate him, which he'd found out when she'd offered to take Maria to the park while he did some work. It had been about a month already since Maria's birthday party, and it was still a bit awkward between him and Olivia. He hadn't heard from Pattie since the party either. He finally decided that since he hadn't seen her that they were no longer together. And now George had a plan. After he'd finished work he went home, even though Olivia and Maria were still out. He set up the table in the kitchen for three places and he made the best meal he could, Cheese burgers and chips. He put everything in place and just as he finished he heard Maria call him from the living room.

"Daddy me and Livie are home!" She yelled. George heard Olivia giggled and George rushed out of the kitchen so they wouldn't come in.

"Hello love." He said wrapping his arms around Maria. She kissed his cheek and he held her while she told him what she and Livie did at the park. George kept glancing at Olivia who was laughing to herself.

When Maria paused for air George cut, "Aren't you hungry after all that playing?" He asked her. She nodded and he set her down, "Livie would you stay and eat with us?" He asked, hoping she'd say yes. She looked between George and Maria before nodding.

"Sure if you have enough food." She said shrugging. George smiled and offered his hand to her. She took it and they walked into the kitchen. Olivia rolled her eyes when she saw he'd made her a place already. He pulled out her chair and then he did the same for Maria. He sat down and then they started their meal. George was rather proud of himself for the burgers he'd cooked. Olivia said it was tasty, but Maria didn't like them. She'd been picky with the things she liked to eat lately. After dinner, Maria begged George to let her stay up late and she made Olivia stay too. They all sat on the couch watching tv until it got very late. Finally George made Maria go to bed. She gave him kisses and then she gave Livie a kiss before she went into her room. George excused himself from Olivia and he picked up Beatle, who'd grown quite a bit in the knighthood had him, and he carried him to Maria's room. He set the kitty on her bed and Maria grabbed Beatle. He bad a noise of displeasure and Maria made a face at him.

"Alright, time to goto sleep, Maria." He said kissing the top of her head. She sighed and she laid down and closed her eyes. He kissed her cheek and he left her room again. He went to the living room and he plopped down on the couch next to Olivia. She looked at her watch and got up right as George moved to put his arm around her.

"I should go. It's late and I have to get to work in the morning." She said grabbing her coat. George got up and took her coat from her.

"Don't go yet," he said quickly, "please?" She looked at him and bit her lip.

"But what about work, George?" She asked dropping her shoulders, "I have to be in early."

"So do I." George shrugged, "Just stay a little bit longer?" Olivia sighed and nodded. George hung her coat back up and George pulled her back to the couch. They sat and watched TV on the couch for nearly an hour and a half longer. Olivia got up again.

"I have to go this time." She said walking toward the door.

"You sure?" He asked. It was quite dark out, "You'll be OK going by yourself?" He asked biting his lip. Olivia giggled and nodded.

"I'll be alright George." She said, "You can't take me home without leaving Maria anyway."

"You could stay here." He suggested. Olivia looked at him for a long time before he grabbed her hand and pulled her back inside, "please? I'd hate it if something dreadful happened to you."

"Where would I sleep?" She asked tidying to get out of staying.

"You can sleep in my room. I'll sleep out here on the couch." He said shrugging. Olivia shook her head at him.

"I can't make you do that, Geo." She sighed. George suddenly wrapped his arms around her and he closed his eyes.

"Please, Livie, I don't want you to go." He whispered. Olivia put her arms around his waist and she hugged him.

"Alright." She whispered back, "but I'm not gonna make you sleep on the couch. You can sleep in your bedroom."

She let go of him and walked down the hall. George grinned friendly before he followed her. He gave her something more comfortable to sleep in and she went to change. George put on some pajamas before he got into bed. Olivia came in and climbed in next to him. He smiled at her and she giggled before she curled up next to him. He closed his eyes and went to sleep happily.

The next morning George woke up to Olivia wrapping her arms around him. He was a hit surprised by it, but he didn't stop her. He kissed her forehead and She nuzzled into his chest. He started to go back to sleep before his alarm clock went off obnoxiously. He hit the snooze button and Olivia sat up, slightly startled. George watched her as she looked around his room sleepily. He touched her hand and she looked back at him. He sat up and he brushed her hair back before he pressed his lips to hers. She sighed and put her hand on his shoulder while she kissed back. George pulled back and she giggled at him. He smiled and he kissed her again right when Maria came in, her red hair wild and sticking out everywhere. Beatle followed her in and he hopped up on the bed and rubbed against George's arm. He rubbed the cat as Maria pulled herself up on the bed and shoved Beatle away from George. He hissed at her and George giggled before he wrapped his arms around his little Maria. He tried to tame her wild hair while she sat in his lap. It didn't work very well. Olivia reached her hands up in the air and stretched, exposing her stomach a little bit. George smiled before he got out of the bed and he carried Maria out to the kitchen.

"What would like for Brekkie, Maria?" He asked looking for something to make. Maria shrugged.

"I'm not hungry." She snapped.

"Someone's cranky this morning." He teased. She made a face at him and he cocked an eyebrow. Olivia walked in and Maria frowned. She obviously didn't notice her when she was in the bedroom. George kissed her forehead and then Olivia wrapped her around his waist. He smiled and hugged her and Maria continued to frown.

"When did Livie get here?" Maria asked with a yawn. George shrugged and Maria shrugged back. George looked at the clock and ran quickly to get ready. He was late. Once he was dressed he brushed his teeth while he got Maria dressed. Olivia was getting dressed in his bedroom while he was in Maria's room. Once they were all ready they all got in George's car and went to the studio. Maria was in some sort of mood and she wasn't happy. She ignored anyone who talked to her unless it was George or Olivia. George wondered what was making so cranky and determined that she wasn't staying up late anymore.


	14. Chapter 14

Days went by, and George told Maria that he and Olivia were an official couple. She was excited to say the least. On the day George told Maria, the newspapers finally caught on and put him and Olivia on the front page. This caused George to get a nasty phone call from Pattie telling him they were finished and that she didn't want anything to do with him ever again, which he obviously already knew. Also catching wind of the relationship, George's parents called him. He hadn't expected the call at all, but he was happy they called. He always liked talking to his parents.

"George Harrison we still have not met that little girl of yours." His mother scolded light heartedly. George chuckled and glanced over to Maria who was sitting in the floor playing with the doll she'd gotten from John and Cynthia.

"I'm sorry mum." George responded, "I haven't had the time."

"Well better to do it today then? You and Maria come for supper tonight." She said. George sighed. He was supposed to have Olivia over tonight.

"Alright mum, but is it alright if Olivia comes along? I invited her over this evening." He said watching Maria perk up. She liked going to different places.

"Yes, your father and I wanted to meet her as well." She said. George laughed and they said their goodbyes and hung up.

"Where are we going daddy?" Maria asked climbing up into his lap. He smiled and he kissed her cheek.

"We're going to go and see my mummy and my daddy." He said smiling. Maria gasped and covered her mouth dramatically.

"I haven't met them yet!" She exclaimed. She ran out of the living room screaming about having to get ready. George only laughed and got a few things togethe before they could leave. Olivia arrived right on time, looking rather pretty with her hair all curled up and her her pretty royal blue sundress. George smiled at her, told her she looked pretty, and he kissed her before he let her inside. He'd called her to let her know they were going to his parent's house. George called Maria and said Olivia was here and she came running out of her bedroom wearing a pretty green dress and white sandals. She'd put on the scarf Pattie had given her and she was wearing the berret Olivia gave her. She also had on three or four rings. George laughed and he picked her up.

"Well don't you look pretty." He said kissing her cheek. She giggled and thanked him before he set het back down an proposed they leave.

So they all piled in the car and drove out to Liverpool to see George's mum and dad. When they arrived, they barely got out of the car before his mother wrapped her arms around George. He hugged her and then he helped Maria get out of the car. She seemed happy to meet her grandparents, but as soon as George helped her out of the car, she was trying to hide behind his legs. He rolled his eyes and tried to get her to come out.

"Its alright, love." He told her before he looked back at his mum, "she's a bit shy." Mrs. Harrison waved her hand at him and he picked Maria up. She instantly latched herself to him and she hid her face in his shoulder. The focus was suddenly it shifted to Olivia as she moved to stand next to George.

"Oh,George she's gorgeous!" His mother said smiling, "I'm Louise Harrison." Olivia shook hands with her and smiled.

"I'm Olivia Trinidad-Arias." She said a bit nervously. George smiled and he heard Maria giggle at them from his shoulder. George father walked outside and ushered them into George's childhood home. He took off his coat and he put Maria in the floor. She sighed and grabbed his pant leg. He made a face at her and she looked a bit frightened. He crouched down and he put his hands on her arms.

"Maria, what's wrong?" He asked so the others couldn't hear. Maria looked at him and sighed roughly.

"Are you gonna leave me here?" She asked, her eyes welling up with tears. George shook his head and he hugged her.

"Don't you remember when I promised not to leave you?" He asked she she nuzzled his shoulder. She nodded and sniffled. George kissed her forehead and he tried to get her to smile. He poked her stomach and she giggled. He kissed her and she wrapped her arms around him.

"George come and show Olivia around the place." His mother said. George laughed and left Maria where she was to find Olivia, who was in the hall looking at photos that hung on the wall.

"Is that you?" She asked pointing a photo that was taken at the park. George was standing there smiling foothold at the camera. George laughed.

"Yeah, that's me." He said as Maria ran up to him and huffed. He picked her up and she clutched onto him, "Anyway, follow me." He took them upstairs and pointed out his parent's room, his brother's room and his old room, which he shared with his other brother, Peter. Olivia looked around the room and Maria jumped up and down on his bed. He laughed at her and looked around his old room. It looked exactly as he'd left it. Even the pictures and things on the walls.

"Daddy, do you have a sister?" Maria asked as George sat on his old bed. He nodded and she climbed over to his lap.

"What's her name?" Maria asked picking up a stuffed bear that George had as a child.

"Her name is Louise." He said watching Olivia look at everything she could, "she lives in the United States. In Illinois with her husband and kids."

"When do I get to meet them?" Maria asked, looking very interested. George shrugged and wrapped his arms around her.

"I dunno, Maria." He said as his mum popped into the room.

"Supper is ready." She said. George got up from the bed and he grabbed Olivia's hand before they walked downstairs to the dining room. George out of habit sat down in the usually seat he sat in as a kid. Olivia sat down across from him and Maria sat next to George. They all ate their meal while they talked. Maria was unusually quiet and She wasn't eating anything. George looked at her and frowned. She made a face and pointed to her plate. George cocked eyebrow at her and she sighed. She'd eaten everything on her plate besides the cheesy broccoli casserole. She kept making faces at it and George heard Olivia snicker as she tried to hold in her laughter. George shook hos head at Olivia and she bit her lip.

Mrs. Harrison didn't take any notice of Maria's disliking to her cooking, and she offered dessert. Maria agreed and George shook his head again.

"Not until you eat the rest of your dinner." He said seriously. Maria scolded, something George noticed looked a lot like a face he made, and then she started making faces at her food again.

"But daddy, I don't like it." She hissed so his mother wouldn't hear. George rolled his eyes and handed Maria her fork and nodded to her.

"Have you actually tasted it, love?" George asked, "it doesn't look like you touched it." Maria sighed and took a stubborn bite before she made disgusted face. George and Olivia laughed at her. Maria put her fork back down and stubbornly crossed her arms. Mrs. Harrison chuckled then.

"Good grief, George she looks just like Annabelle." She said as she set a nice warm blueberry pie on the table. Maria licked her lips and stared at it. George knew she wanted some of that, but she wasn't getting a crumb ate her dinner.

"But daddy," she poured, "I don't like it." George shook his head and took a plate of pie from his mother. He set it down next to her plate and she groaned. The battle of wills started.

Maria refused to eat the mushy casserole and George refused to let her have dessert. Olivia watched wondering who would win as she ate her own pie. Finally Mrs. Harrison called a stop to this.

"You're both stubborn." She said, "No one is going to win this. George let the child have pie. She ate most of her food and she doesn't like what's left." George huffed and have Maria the pie. She thanked him before she dug into it. He rolled his eyes and his parents laughed.

"I wonder where she gets her stubbornness." His father teased.

"Certainly not from me." George replied with a scowl, "Annabelle was stubborn if you remember correctly."

"Yes she was, but so are you. Don't you remember that fight you had when you first started going out?" George laughed and leaned back in his chair.

"She didn't talk to me for a week." He mumbled. Olivia leaned forward on her elbows and she bit her lip.

"I want to hear about her." She said, "she seems like she'd be someone I'd like."

George nodded, and Maria was the first to speak, "She was very funny. She used to tell me jokes whenever something bad happened. She always had a new one." She said wiping her mouth on a napkin. There was blue syrup stained on her cheek. George smiled and he bit his lip.

"I remember when George first met her." Mr. Harrison said, "He came home in some dazed state. His mother was sure he was drunk. Then he started babbling about this gorgeous girl he'd met through John. Of course we never expected what he brought home a few days later."

"Course not!" Olivia said, "Anygirl John knows is most likely some loose easy girl." George laughed and Maria made a confused face.

"I remember the second she walked in, I had to ask George who she was." Mrs. Harrison said. She was absolutely gorgeous and she was just about the sweetest girl." Olivia smiled and nodded. George was sure she wouldn't want to hear all about his ex girl friend, but she just kept asking questions.

"I'm sure," Olivia said, "But how come she and George didn't stay together?"

"Well I was going to Hamburg and I was worried about being entirely faithful." George said blushing a bit, "She wasn't worried about it at all, which was surprising because she got jealously I even talked to some other girl, but I was, especially with where we were going and who I was going with. We sort of just made a decision to break up at least until I got back."

"But you never got back together." Maria said frowning. George ruffled her hair and laughed.

"Well no, but she came to see me in Hamburg and so far I hasn't even considered some other girl." George said shrugging, "So she spent the night with me and...stuff happened."

"Ok so what about when you got back?" Olivia asked, "why didn't you go looking for her?" George bit his lip and sighed.

"Well I called her, but her mum refused to let me talk to her. I talked to Cynthia and she had been told that Annabelle had found a new boyfriend, which...hurt quite a bit." George said. He stifled another sigh and Olivia frowned.

"Did she really?" She asked. Maria shook her head and George watched as she rolled her eyes.

"No she did not! She says she never ever had another boy after daddy. She always loves daddy." Maria said.

"I figured, she didn't want to talk to me so I left her alone." George said sadly, "I wish I hadn't now..."

"I can imagine." Olivia muttered. She sighed and took a second piece of pie that was offered to her. Maria asked and George bit his lip.

"You can have another, but only if you eat that." Maria debated for a second before she picked up her fork and started to eat the casserole. George smirked and when she'd finished it in two bites he laughed. She handed him her empty plate and he traded plates with her. She got another piece of pie and so did George.

"So when did you get Maria?" Olivia asked him. George smiled.

"I got her at the end of February." He said, "I'd been getting letters from Annabelle for years and one-day I got one from her mum telling me I had a daughter and that Annabelle had died of some sort of disease."

"That had to be heart breaking." Olivia said. George shrugged and Maria scrunched nose.

"Then the mean Pattie tried to send me away." She said. George rolled his eyes.

"She wasn't that bad." George said laughing. Olivia's smile went away quite suddenly and George was surprised.

"Oh, George I never liked her." Mrs. Harrison said scowling. George laughed and looked at the table. He looked at his watch and he blew the air out of his cheeks.

"Well we better go. I have work tomorrow, and Maria get a cranky when she doesn't get enough sleep." George said getting up. Mrs. Harrison sighed and got up too. They all made their way to the door and George helped Maria put on her jacket. When they were all ready to go, George hugged both his parents and Mrs. Harrison hugged Olivia and Maria before they all piled back in the car.

"Your mummy and daddy are nice." Maria said as she buckled her seat belt and grabbed Petie off the seat next to her.

"Yes they are." Olivia agreed smiling. George smiled and started the car.

"Alright, my house or yours?" He asked with a sigh. Olivia bit her lip and thought for a second.

"My car's at your house." She said, "but I need to go home."

"I'm not letting you drive home this late." He said seriously. Olivia giggled at his protective attitude.

"Then drop me off at my place and come and pick me up tomorrow." She said. That wasn't really what George wanted to hear, but he nodded and drove to her apartment building. Along the way, Maria had fallen asleep. Olivia got out of the car and opened Maria's door. She gave Maria a kiss on the forehead before she walked around to the driver's side. George rolled down the window and she leaned down to him. He kissed her and she giggled.

"I'll see you tomorrow love." He said before he kisses her again. She nodded and poked his nose before she walked into her apartment building. George drove home and he put Maria in bed before he went to bed himself.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day, George and Maria were at the studio and Maria was becoming very cranky. George was becoming very impatient with her and John, Paul, and Ringo could tell his temper was being tested. Maria even went so far as to start whining at him during a take. She never did that.

"Maria, please go and sit down." He said trying not to snap at her. Maria crossed her arms.

"I don't want to." She said, "I'm tired and I'm hungry." George nodded and he took off his guitar.

"Can you guys do what you can without me. I'll be back in a second." He said picking up Maria who clearly didn't want to be carried. She started kicking and George groaned and put her down as they made it to the hall.

"Are you going to tell me what's gotten into you?" George asked angrily. Maria leaned against the wall and huffed.

"I just want to go home." She said, "I want to go to sleep and I want something to eat." She whined. George rubbed his forehead and he groaned.

"I know you're hungry, and I know you want to go to sleep, but can you _please_ let me finish working? We'll get something to eat afterward and you can go to sleep." Maria looked at him for a longtime before she rushed toward him and wrapped her arms around him. George frowned and he hugged her, "Maria?"

"I'm sorry daddy." She whispered from his shoulder, "I'm just tired. I didn't mean to make you mad at me." George kissed her forehead and he looked at her before he stood up and carried her down the hall. He hummed to her while he looked for Olivia. But he time he found her, Maria had gone to sleep.

"Livie can you keep Maria?" He asked so he didn't wake her up. Olivia smiled and she took her from him. She kissed Maria before she cuddled her. George gave Olivia a kiss on the cheek before he hurried back to work.

When he'd finished Maria busted into the studio and wrapped her arms around his legs. Paul and John looked wide eyed as George froze so not to hurt her. Ringo was laughing from his drum set. George took off his guitar and he picked her up. He kissed her nose and she grinned.

"Do you feel better?" He asked gently. Maria nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her while he put his guitar away. John and Paul seemed amazed at him and he frowned at them. They were just staring at him.

"What?" He asked carefully sliding Maria around to his back. He picked up his guitar case and grabbed his coat, "You wanna have lunch with us?"

"Who's going?" Paul asked still staring.

"Just Olivia." He shrugged. Ringo said he'd come, and Paul couldn't make up his mind. John was going to meet Cynthia someplace and Paul didn't know whether he wanted to go with John or with George. Janie was with Cynthia evidently, so he went with John.

George and Ringo walked over to where Olivia was looking through pages. Maria tapped her shoulder from George's back and she turned around. George smiled and she kissed him before she walked past him. He frowned and Maria giggled.

"She's mad at you." Maria told him. He frowned and hurried over to Olivia again.

"What did I do?" He asked seriously. Olivia cocked an eyebrow and George cocked on back.

"You and I haven't had any time alone." She snapped. George frowned.

"We have plenty of time alone." He said, "You sleep at my house most night. We share a bed. We get the whole living room after Maria goes to bed."

"George you know exactly what I mean by alone." She huffed. Ringo snickered behind George and George glared at him.

"I'm sorry, Liv!" He said, "but I can't just drop Maria to have alone time." Olivia sighed and shrugged at him.

"I know that, but we've barely had a proper date." She said. George took a deep breath and Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Olivia, please try and understand. I would love to have proper dates and alone time, but I can't with Maria. I don't have anyone to tale care of her and-"

"Mo and I can keep an eye on her." Ringo spoke up. George spun around and looked at him. He smiled and Maria bit her lip.

"I mean, Mo likes her and we have an extra bedroom if she needs it and-"

"Ringo that's very nice and everything, but I couldn't just drop Marian on you guys." George said causing Maris to let out a relieved breath.

Olivia huffed and walked away again. George groaned and hurried after her.

"Livie! C'mon you can't really expect me to choose." He said. Olivia sighed and shook her head.

"No, I know, but it's hard enough dating you, with who you are, ans I just wanted to have a normal date or a normal night together." Olivia said looking at her feet. George tucked her hair behind her ear and he kissed her. Maria made a disgusted noise from George's back and Ringo laughed.

"How's lunch?" George asked. Olivia giggled and nodded before she took his hand. They all went out to George's car and got in. Ringo Sat in the back and talked to Maria while Olivia and George sat in the front, having a conversation to themselves

They went to some diner and they ate lunch and talked and then George took Maria home. He also took Olivia to his house to get her car, but she stayed most of the evening.

George had left Maria with Olivia in the living room to change out of his uncomfortable Beatle clothes. He put on a t shirt and a pair of plaid pajama pants when Olivia walked in and wrapped her arms around him. He kissed her and she sighed. He pulled her over to the bed and she laughed as he practically tackled her. He kissed her again and he ran his hands down her side's and back up her shirt. She giggled again and he kissed the side of her neck. George was rather enjoying himself until the bed shook and Maria poked him. He jerked up and looked at her.

"Why're you squishing Livie?" She asked. Olivia pushed George off of her and sat up. She was blushing and George was rather cross that Maria had interrupted his fun. He scooped slightly as he got up off the bed and huffed left the room. Maria asked Olivia what was wrong with him as Beatle rubbed against his leg. George kicked at him lightly and walked past him. He wasn't in a good mood.

He went to the kitchen and started looking for something to eat. It was getting close to dinner and he decided to order a pizza instead of cook. He picked up the phone and ordered pepperoni pizza as Olivia walked in carrying Maria with her.

"Daddy did I do something wrong?"Maria asked as George hung up.

"What? Oh no you didn't, love." He said taking her from Olivia and kissing her, "How's pizza sound for dinner?" Maria smiled and nodded.

"Only if I cam have chocolate milk with it." She bargained. George laughed and spun around.

"Yes you can have chocolate milk." He said, "is pizza OK with you, Livie?" He remembered she wasn't a big fan of pizza. She shrugged and sat on the couch.

"Why does everybody seem so sad?" Maria asked aggivatedly. George and Olivia looked at each other and sighed.

"We aren't sad love. Just tired." He said, "You aren't tired because you took a nap, remember?"

Maria nodded and the doorbell rang. George bounced to the door making Maria laugh as he opened the door. The pizza man was at the door. George put Maria down and paid for the food before he took it into the kitchen. He opened the box and Maria grabbed a plate. She got a slice of pizza and made a face at it.

"What did you do to it?!" She gasped as George got out a glass and poured milk into it. He poured chocolate syrup into it and stirred it up.

"What do you mean what did info to it? I got it the way I always do!" He said handing her her chocolate milk.

"No, what are these round thingys?" She exclaimed poking them. George fixed himself a plate and he got a plate for Olivia before he picked up Maria and carried her into the living room. He handed Olivia her plate and she thanked him before he sat down with Maria in his lap.

"I don't like the, Daddy." Maria said still poking her pizza. George made a face at her.

"Why're you so picky?" He asked taking a bite of his food, "it's just pepperoni. That's how I always get pizza. You liked it before."

Maria looked at him fir a long time and George looked back, refusing to back down. Maria sighed and looked back at her pizza.

"Just taste it at least?" He said kissing the side of her head. She huffed and took a bit of her didn't complain after that. She drank nearly all her milk in one drink ans asked for more. George shook his head and offered her water, but she didn't want that.

After dinner they all cuddled on the couch and watched TV. Maria sat in George's lap and Olivia sat with her head on his shoulder ans her legs thrown over his knees. He had one arm around Olivia and the other rubbed her leg as Maria had her head against his chest and her legs in Olivia's lap.

George leaned his head against Olivia's and he was falling asleep. Maria woke him up after a few minutes and she giggled and said he'd been snoring. He sat up and found his arm that was around Olivia had fallen asleep. She was asleep too. Mari a was yawning quite a bit and George decided it was time for bed. He carefully got up, so not to wake up Olivia, and he carried Maria to her room. He helped her into pajamas and he tucked her in. He kissed her goodnight and she hugged his neck before they said their I love yous and George went back to the living room. He woke up Olivia and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her up and he carried her into his bedroom. He dropped her on the bed and he climbed in next to her.

George sighed and wrapped his arms around her. Olivia sighed and she kissed him and he brushed her hair off her face as he kissed her back. He turned over to his side and he rubbed his nose against hers. She smiled and she kissed him again turning over and stealing George. He smirked and slid his hands up her shirt as she leaned down and kissed him again. They got farther than they did that afternoon, but they were still stopped by Maria.

"Daddy, I'm scared." She whimpered from the door way. George sat up and gently shoved Olivia off of him as he got up. He picked up Maria and took her back to her room.

"It's OK Maria. I won't let anything happen to you." He told her kissing her foreheads he tucked her back in, "Go back to sleep OK?" Maria nodded and closed her eyes. George kissed her goodnight and hurried back to his bounced on the bed and Olivia giggled. George wrapped himself around her and went back to work. They only got a tiny bit farther when Maria came back crying.

"Daddy, I can't go back to sleep! I had a bad dream and I don't want to be by myself!" She sobbed. George sighed and he gave Olivia an apologetic look before he let Maria up on the bed. Olivia slipped her shirt back on and sighed roughly as Maria cuddled up to George.

Once she'd gonna back to sleep George looked over at Olivia, "we need a night to ourselves." He sighed and took her hand. Maria was in between them and George didn't like that very much. He moved Maria over to his other side and pulled Olivia over to him. She cuddled him and nodded.

"When?" She asked kissing his shoulder. George leaned his head against hers and closed his eyes.

"As soon as possible." He kissed her hair and she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm off work tomorrow?" She suggested. George laughed.

"I'll call Ringo in the morning."


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning, George woke up before Maria and Olivia. He sat up and scratched his head sleeping. He looked at Olivia and saw she had her arms wrapped around Maria and Maria was cuddled into her chest. George loved that and it made him want to kiss both of them. George loved both of them so much it hurt. He got up out of bed and he got out a cereal bowl for Maria and he put the box of Cheerios and a glass of milk, since she liked to make it herself. He rifled his hair and yawned before he called Ringo.

He was hanging up the phone when Maria trudged out of his bedroom. He picked her up and she sleepily put her head down on his shoulder.

"Thank you for letting me sleep in your room with you and Livie." She whispered. George smiled and kissed her cheek.

"It's alright love." He said, "But how would you like to spend the day and night with Paulie and Janie?" Maria bit her lip and nodded.

"Can Beatle come?" She asked as the cat slinked into the room. George shrugged and picked up the phone to call Paul and Janie. That wouldn't work either. Janie had gone on a trip and Paul was out all day. All that was left was John and Cynthia. He called them Cynthia said it was fine. Maria wouldn't like it very much. John scared her a little and Maria got a bit cranky when she was around Julian for too long. But it was all he got. Maria was unhappy with George's decision to go out with Olivia all day and night. George wasn't about to change his mind, but he promised to eat breakfast with her before they left.

So George was sitting at the table as they ate cheerios together while Olivia was upstairs. She'd just woken up and she bit her lip. She was excited to have some alone time with George. She wondered what she should wear, so she looked in his closet and found a pretty dark green knee length dress. She wondered where it came from , but as she put it on she smiled. It fit her perfectly and as she looked around his room she found shoes to go along with it. She slid them on before she went into the bathroom. She curled her hair and put on some makeup before she walked out to the kitchen.

George took a double take and he dropped his spoon. His mouth fell open and Maria turned around. She suddenly had the meanest and most hateful look on her face toward Olivia.

"Well aren't you the most..." George got up and he took her hands. He looked her over several times, completely speechless.

"Daddy!" Maria protested, "She's wearing Mummy's dress! She can't wear My Mummy's dress!" George turned to Maria and she looked completely furious. Olivia seemed unsure of what to say.

"I can go change. I didn't know that it was hers." She said quickly. George shook his head quickly.

"No you don't have to." He said gently, "Maria's just being sensitive."

"No I am not!" Maria hollered, "She can't wear it!" George glared at Maria and Maria shrank back a bit.

"Stop it Maria." He said, "You know as well as I do that Annabelle isn't going to be wearing it." Maria's bottom lip started to quiver and she got up quickly from her seat. She stared down George, who refused to let her win. Olivia watched in horror while this happened and finally Maria started crying and she ran out of the room. George gritted his teeth and slapped his hand down on the table.

Olivia jumped and clutched her heart, "I'm sorry George. I should have asked before I-"

"No!" George said suddenly, "Maria needs to figure out the Annabelle isn't the only girl that-" George suddenly covered his face and sat down, "she's never done that before."

"No girl has even walked in wearing her mother's dress before, George." Olivia said, "It's hard for her. Annabelle was her mother. And nobody's going to replace her to Maria. I'm sure it's torture for her to have to watch you forget about her like she wasn't anything to you." George looked up at Olivia in shock.

"Of course she means something to me!" He protested, "I can't forget her, even if I wanted to. Maria's a spitting image of her and Annabelle was just...it's just a dress." Olivia put her hands on his shoulders and she kissed him.

"Go talk to her." She said gently. George nodded and walked out of the room. He went to Maria's room and he knocked on the door. Maria didn't know how to lock the door so George pushed it open. He didn't see her as he walked in the room.

"Maria?" He said gently.

"Go away!" She yelled. George walked around her bed and found her leaning with her back against the bed and she was staring at something in her hands. George sat next to her.

"Why can't Livie where that dress?" He said gently. Maria blinked and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Because it's the dress mummy says she was wearing when you fell in love with her." She said without looking away from her hands, "If Livie wears it then you'll fall in love with her and forget all about mummy." George sighed and repeated what he said to Olivia.

"I couldn't forget your mum if I ever wanted to. Do you know why?" George asked. Maria shook her head and sniffles shakily. "Because you, my little panda bear, are too much like her. You look just like her and you're just as sweet, funny, and sensitive as she was."

Maria smiled a little, but it went away as George tucked her hair behind her ear, "And" George said, "I can't fall in love with Livie if she wears that dress."

"Why not?" Maria mumbled.

"Because I already fell in love with Livie. I fell in love with her very second she told me how much she loves you." He poked Maria's stomach and she giggled. George smiled and he kissed the side of her head, he started to whisper, "And I can't possibly love anyone more than you or your mum OK?" Maria nodded and finally looked at him. He gave her a kiss and she sighed. George finally looked at what she was holding. He had to look at it for a long time before he realized what it was. It was the panda necklace George gave to Annabelle when she told him her love for pandas.

"Where'd you get that?" He asked, still whispering.

"Mummy gave it to me." Maria whispered back, "before she died. She told me that you gave it to her on a magical night. She said that you told her that you loved her for the first time when you gave it to her. She said I could have it. It helps me remember her. It makes feel better to have it when I feel sad or when I miss her." George closed his eyes as the tears broke loose. He took the necklace gently from her before he put it around her neck.

"She's right." He said clearing his throat, "I did give it to her the first time I told her I loved her. But now it's yours."

"She used to tell me that you locked all your love inside it. She said she always felt better when she wore it." Maria said looking at George, daring him to deny it. George loved how Annabelle could tell Maria a true story and make it out to be that of a fairy tale. Like George was some great Prince that stole the heart of a strong willed princess. That was the way you were supposed to tell a four year old stories. He pulled Maria into his lap ans he held his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes.

"That is the most accurate I've ever heard." He said to her, "but now you can wear it and it will make you feel better when you miss her because I know fora fact that your mummy, My Princess, poured all her love and locked it all in there just for you when you miss her."

Maria giggled and George smiled, "but what about when you get sad and miss her?" She asked worriedly. George giggled and nuzzled the top of her head.

"All I have to do is wrap my arms around you because you came to be because your mum and I put all our love together." He said gently. Maria sat up and looked at him.

"So, you and mummy loved each other so much that I appeared?" She asked. The innocence of her question made George smile and nod.

"Right!" He said smiling. He kissed the tip of her nose and she smiled, "so, can Livie wear Mummy's dress?" Maria sighed and looked down. She nodded slowly.

"But only if you promise not to leave me at John ans Cynthia's house too long."

"We'll be back to pick you up before you even wake up tomorrow?" He said putting his forehead against hers. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Ok." She said finally. She kissed him and he hugged her tighter than he ever thought he could hug anyone.

After they talked, Maria got dressed and George left the room to get dressed to go. He had to look nice so he put on a blue button down shirt and a pair of jeans. He didn't want to dress up too much. He brushed his hair and teeth before he was nearly ready.

Maria was downstairs reassuring Olivia that she was alright with her wearing Annabelle's dress. She apologized for the wayside acted, even though Olivia thought it was appropriate. They were talking and giggling when George came in. Maria giggled and thought he looked rather handsome. He blushed when she told him too. Olivia laughed and got up. She kissed him and Maria walked up to them.

"You look pretty, Livie." Maria said taking her hand. Olivia smiled and held her arms to her. Maria let her pick her up. Olivia gave her three or four kisses before Maria started laughing.

"I love you Livie." Maria said wrapped her arms around her neck. Olivia kissed her and Maria smiled.

"I love you two, Maria." She giggled. Maria held onto Olivia all the way to the car and Maria had Olivia carry her inside when they got to John and Cynthia's house. George carried Beatle inside and set him on the floor. George expected him to run off to who knows where, but he stood at Olivia's feet until she put Maria down, which didn't happen until before they left.

"Thanks for watching her," George said hugging Cynthia. He noticed she was looking at Olivia funny. She clearly recognized the dress. George didn't say anything about it but Maria did.

"Look Cynthia, doesn't Livie look pretty?" She asked putting her hands against Olivia's cheeks. Olivia laughed and kissed Maria's fingers.

"Well we better go." George said looking at his watch. He had important plans. Maria looked suddenly worried. George took her from Olivia and she hugged him. He kissed her cheeks.

"Be good for Cynthia and Johnny?" He asked her. She nodded and kissed him.

"Just come back for me?" She asked worriedly. George smiled and he kissed her again.

"Fisrt thing in the morning. I swear." He said rubbing his nose against her cheek, "I love you."

Maria sighed and hugged him again, "I love you too." She went back to Olivia and Olivia gave her kisses and Maria told her she loved her again before she set her down ans Maria bit her lip. George waved to her before he and Olivia finally left.


End file.
